Omnitrix Reincarnation
by Mage of Hope
Summary: REWRITTEN! Before creating the fully operational Omnitrix, Azmuth created a prototype Omnitrix with incomplete capabilities, which went missing for 100 years. What if there was a second wielder whose destined to join forces with Ben? Will Alicia Lute, a shy girl who's been abused her whole life, be the hero she was meant to be? Overprotective brother ALERT! Includes abuse themes!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this will be my second attempt and a rewritten version of my Ben 10 fanfic! Yeah, I did something like this before but I deleted it before because I didn't really have time to focus on it and I thought it might need a rewritten version, so here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Ben 10 Series, only the OCs!**

* * *

"Stop! Alert all security! We have to stop the thief before he escapes with the Omnitrix!"

Alarms began ringing as a bunch of Galvans rushed around, hurrying to capture the perpetrator who made off with the most valuable and important invention in the planet; the Omnitrix.

"Just a bit more, and I can hurry and give this to the guy and get my cash reward," spoke the perpetrator to himself, who happened to be a Merlinisapien, a type of alien who could turn invisible. With his invisibility powers, it would be no problem escaping the Galvan planet.

True to that, the Merlinisapien's escape succeeded, but not without consequences. For starters, his ship was discovered the moment he started flying airborne, causing the planet's defenses to activate and try to shoot him down. The Merlinisapien escaped, but his ship suffered major casualities and worse, he lost the sphere-like container containing the Omnitrix.

"What do we do, Azmuth?" one of the Galvans exclaimed to the genius Galvan. "The Omnitrix could be anywhere!"

"Calm down! For all I know, the Omnitrix could have been destroyed by one of the high leveled quantum lasers during the assault," assured Azmuth, who was currently working on a new invention. "Besides, that Omnitrix is no threat anyways."

"How can you be so sure?" Another Galvan asked. "You said the Omnitrix was the most dangerous weapon in the universe!"

"Yes, if it was complete. It was nothing more than a prototype. All it contained was just 10 DNA samples. I didn't install that many commands yet and it can't scan any other DNA. It'll be fine. There's no point in a pointless search anyways."

Unknown to anyone, the container was actually a lot tougher than expected and had flown far, far away from the Galvan planet, being stranded and lost in space as it was floating around until it would soon reach Earth, where it remained hidden for 100 years...

* * *

 **That's the Prologue! Read and review! May not be interesting now, but will be soon!**


	2. A Fresh Start!

**Just a heads up, folks! I couldn't exactly say this in the summary because I didn't have enough lines, but this fanfic will contain themes of abuse, just to let you know, but because I have never been abused, I don't know what it's like, but still, just a warning, that this fanfic will contain ABUSE!**

 **Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Ben 10 series, only the OCs!**

* * *

"Mom-"

"Shut up! You ain't the boss of me!" The mother of the young girl who was attempting to calm her down was clearly drunk as she was swaying back and forth in the kitchen. The kitchen was a disaster, with Chinese food boxes littered all over the table along with dirty pizza boxes, and beer bottles and cans spread across the white floor with some liquid coming out of them, creating a nauseating smell.

The girl dealing with the current situation is 12-year old Alicia Lute who was trying to stop her mother. Ever since she was just a small toddler, she had to deal with all sorts of abuse from her parents, resulting in various bruises and scars within her body. Even now, her blond hair was in a mess and her cheek had a bit of a bruise.

Gulping down the last of what was possibly her 5th beer bottle, Alicia's mother threw the beer bottle at the kitchen wall, making a dent as the remaining contents would stain the wall and drip to the floor, where the glass shards were.

"Mom! Stop, you need to rest!" Alicia cried out, tugging on her mother's arm. Angered, Alicia's mother yanked her arm away before smacking her daughter across the face, sending her straight to the floor. Panicking, Alicia curled up into a ball, hoping to ease some of the pain as she was once again forced to endure one of her mother's daily beatings as her mother proceeded to stomp and kick her.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! YOU'RE SO GODDAMN ANNOYING!" cursed her mother, increasing the amount of pressure by kicking aside Alicia's arm and then stamping her foot on it hard.

"Ow! Mom! Stop it!" Alicia cried, trying to pull her hand back. She succeeded in doing so, but accidentally caused her mother to fall back and tumble onto the wall.

"Bitch!" Further angered, Alicia's mother reached down and pulled Alicia up forcibly by the hair, causing her daughter to yelp in pain while trying to break free. She slammed her fist into Alicia's stomach, causing the air to whoosh out of her throat before Alicia was thrown back to the ground; her head throbbing like crazy.

Unlocking the front door and entering inside the small house was a middle-aged man who seemed tired and stressed. He locked the door behind him, bypassing his wife and daughter, ignoring the chaos that occurred as he reached upstairs.

Alicia's mother continued beating up her daughter until her drunken state led her to drowsiness, prompting her to sway around for a bit before collapsing on the floor, snoring. Alicia, having received bleeding wounds and bruises on her arms and legs, stood up and kneeled down towards her mother. Wrapping her mother's arm around her shoulder, Alicia grunted as she tried to lift her up and place her on the alcohol-soaked couch before putting a torn and ripped blanket over her body.

Every time Alicia's mother got drunk and tried to hurt her daughter, eventually, she would grow tired to the point of sleeping. Then, like the caring person she is, Alicia would tuck her mother to the nearest, comfortable bed or couch nearby. This was on a daily basis so Alicia had gotten used to this routine a long time ago.

Alicia didn't know how this all happened, but she thought it might have happened when she was a child and something to do with lack of family time and financial problems. Her father was always constantly working all day and usually comes home somewhere in the nighttime, barely acknowledging his own family as he decided to sleep or eat or whatever it is he does. Whenever he is extremely stressed, he yells at everyone and sometimes even beats up Alicia twice as badly as her mother. Was it strange for Alicia to think that she prefer her mother's beatings than her father's?

At the very least, her father isn't always neglectful towards her as he gives her some money to go and buy herself some dinner, but it's always an awful small amount, causing Alicia to become a daily customer at the cheap vegan restaurant, Tea Garden. She always ate soup or salad every single day, convinced that such things would make her healthy. While vegetables would make her healthy, there was more she had to include in her frail body.

With her dysfunctional family, Alicia often had to buy clothes and school supplies all by herself. Because she was too young to get a job, she often starved herself to gather the money her father's been giving her to buy the necessary things. During those days, she kept herself hydrated by buying water bottles since she knew water was necessary first before food.

Her mother had a variety of jobs that Alicia didn't know nor ask her of. Whenever she came back home, though, she was always drunk and bought various kinds of liquor. She took her stress and anger out on Alicia, yelling, insulting, and blaming her for a lot of things before sleeping for a couple of hours. During the nighttime, her mother would dress up and leave for a certain night job, another thing Alicia didn't know of.

The only other family member who didn't physically abuse her was her older sister, Anya, but their relationship wasn't really that different from their parents. They never hung out and Anya seemed to want to avoid any ties to her family as well as the house, only coming back to eat, sleep, and anything to provide her needs before leaving to hang out with her friends. Anya was cruel to her, not wishing to be bothered by her and not being the caring big sister she was supposed to be.

It was sad, but this was how Alicia's life usually is. Even when she got good grades and avoided trouble, she would never be appreciated or loved for her actions, but even so, Alicia was still grateful that she still had a roof above her head, a single small bedroom to herself, and at least some food money. She knew her parents had been dealing with problems for a long time, which is why they're like this and it was because of that that she's forgiven them each time when they didn't deserve forgiveness.

Taking the money her father placed on the table while her mother was beating her up before, Alicia got up, hiding the bruises and wounds by wearing her jacket before exiting the house with the house key in her hands, trotting towards Tea Garden as usual.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Alicia sat alone at a small lone lunch table, ignoring some of the snickering from some girls nearby. She never ate lunch at the cafeteria because she couldn't afford to pay for lunch, but she always had breakfast bright and early at school because they always had free breakfast available. Once again, this was a treatment she's used to, and she should be lucky that even in middle school, they had free breakfast.

Things weren't any better at school than it was at home, but at least it was a little bit better. Alicia's been bullied ever since she was a child, with barely anyone helping her or wishing to be her friend and she was too ashamed and shy to confront with the teachers. She's been bullied for a variety of reasons, such as being an easy target, simply out of fun, and so on. It just grew worse when it came for her first junior year, where there was all the cool kids and a better school than elementary school. It was all about reputation and good looks, and Alicia didn't think she had either of them, despite her good grades and cute, child-like appearance.

Right now, the reason why some of the popular girls were glancing over to her was due to her clothes. Alicia's wardrobe of clothes was fairly small and she constantly has to wear the same clothes everyday, which consists of a black sleeved shirt underneath a yellow tunic dress with her long blond hair always up in a ponytail.

Ignoring them as usual, Alicia thought back a few weeks ago when it was announced to her History class that they were going on a trip to Mount Evergreen, the infamous mountain in her hometown that was famous for harboring loads of medical herbs and plants. A trip at the end of September was a bit surprising because it was just the start of her first junior year.

It took a while to convince her father to grant her permission because he's always been busy, but when she had the time, he didn't even question nor look at the permission slip before signing it and then resuming at his regular work in his room. At least one good thing out of this trip starting tomorrow was that she was allowed to skip the rest of the school day and that it was a Friday. She was pretty sure her other classmates had the same reasons as well.

Little did she know was that tomorrow was the day that her fate would change.

* * *

 _The next day..._

It wasn't so bad listening to the two tour guides for several hours as they lead Alicia's entire History class up the mountain. In actuality, the mountain wasn't that high up but it was terribly steep, making everyone exhausted once they managed to reach the top of the mountain, where they were surrounded by wildlife and several caves-like entrances within the mountain.

"Alright, gang! We'll stop here for an hour break!" spoke one tour guide cheerfully as everyone else sat down on the soft grassy areas. "For now, you can eat lunch or wander around the caves! Don't worry about getting lost because the locals have already checked inside, and there are no dangerous animals inside and they all lead to dead ends anyways!"

Taking up the tour guide's offer, several people began to unpack their lunches and proceed to eat and chat with their friends while others decided to check out the caves out of curiosity. Seeing as she has no lunch and no other way to spend her time, Alicia decided to join the people entering and exiting the caves.

Like the tour guides said, there was nothing with rocks inside and a bit of light from the holes above that provided as guides in and out of the caves. Alicia planned to sit in the grass and rest until it was time to go when she saw another cave entrance.

However, this was one smaller compared to the other entrances and it doesn't look like just anyone could fit through. Getting on her knees, Alicia crawled through the entrance and found that she was a perfect fit due to her short and small stature. With the light from the holes guiding her, Alicia's curiosity lead her to another dead end.

At the end of that dead end, however, was a small, spherical container.

"Hmm?" Curious, Alicia attempted to stand up and reach for it, but accidentally bumped her head against the rocky ceiling, meaning she couldn't really stand up. Instead, she decided to gently nudge the container when she meant to grab it with her feet.

Upon being touched by something harm and life-like, the container instantly opened, revealing a bright yellow glow from within. Unable to get anymore closer because of the small space within the cave, Alicia tried to move the container with her foot once again, but much to her shock, that yellow glow suddenly attached to her ankle.

"Whoa! A...watch?" Staring at the strange yellow watch stuck to her ankle, Alicia attempted to remove it for a much better look, only to find that it was as stuck as glue and unable to get it off no matter how hard she tried. She actually wanted to get a watch for a while so it could help her with her schedule and help her tell time instead of constantly having her search for a wall clock nearby.

While fiddling around with the watch, Alicia accidentally pressed a button, prompting the dial to spring up with a strange silhouette image on the dial. She began to turn it around, finding more shadow-like images before gently pressing down the dial.

For some reason, it was suddenly a lot more easier to move around as everything was spacious, but it was a bit more darker now, so Alicia decided to enter outside. Much to her surprise, everyone else was a lot...bigger than usual as well as her surroundings. Come to think of it, it was time to get a drink since her throat was a bit dry.

Once she reached a nearby stream, Alicia took a glance at her own reflection and shrieked. The girl staring before her...was not who was she right now! Or rather, what exactly she was?

Her entire appearance and size has clearly changed. She was way smaller than before, being the size of a honey bee. Her ears were now pointy, her eyes and hair color green as grass with her hair now in two long pigtails at the back. Her clothing has significantly changed as well, for she had puffy green shorts and leggings while garbed in a short green jacket that exposed her belly button and has short green sleeves. Most notably was the pair of green butterfly-like wings attached, or rather, a part of her back. Additionally, a strange symbol was implanted on her shoulder.

"What happened?" wondered Alicia, twisting around to check herself out even more. After a while, she sighed, but unexpectedly, a strong gust of wind escaped from her sigh, enough to push a small wave of water from the stream before vanishing back into the water. Surprised, Alicia decided to test something out by hiding behind a tree and watching a schoolgirl talking to a few boys. Inhaling some breath, Alicia released it, revealing a stronger gust of wind that was enough to flip the girl's skirt.

"Eeek!" The girl squeaked, pulling her skirt down as the boys hooted at such a particular sight. "Oh, shut up!" growled the girl, slapping one boy on the arm before marching away.

 _'Yikes! I didn't mean for that to happen! Sorry!'_ thought Alicia apologetically. She knew something was strange the moment she released some sort of wind. Her breath wouldn't have affected anything, and it shouldn't have been possible to produce that much wind with a single breath, but the proof was before her eyes, even if she didn't mean to intentionally flip that girl's skirt over.

Wanting to test her powers out, Alicia tried to gather more wind by focusing this time, as she was breathing in and out. Soon, winds started to swirl around her, and in order not to bring any attention, Alicia pushed her palms forward, causing the wind she gathered to disperse quickly and in a bit of a force as everyone felt the strong winds.

"Whoa!" cried out a boy as the wind messed up his hair. "It sure is windy today!"

"Boy, if I knew it was going to be this windy, I would have brought a jacket!" complained a girl, shivering.

Now that Alicia confirmed that she definitely was the one manipulating the wind, she wanted to try out the other parts in her new body. She gently touched one of her wings, noting how sensitive they are even if she was gently touching them. Clenching her fists, Alicia tried to focus on her wings, which started twitching as her body became tense. Her wings started to move awkwardly, but after a minute or two, she still couldn't get them to flap in sync nor fly at all.

She tried jumping up and down while trying to flap her wings, and though she was in mid-air for a few seconds, it was still a slight improvement from the other methods she tried. Eventually, she managed to fly around, but only a feet off the ground as this was the first time she managed to acquire wings.

"You jerk!" A girl was currently arguing with her boyfriend, unknowingly heading towards the edge of the mountain. "And to think I lent you my phone that one time!"

"Who cares about it anyways? It was a stupid old model!"

"Grrr!" Out of frustration, the girl shoved her boyfriend away from her, unaware of the close edge nearby. The boy stumbled back and didn't realize that he had fallen off the edge until he felt his body flying.

"Aaaah!" Frantically, the boy managed to grab onto a tree branch hanging off the side of the rocky walls, but thanks to his weight, it didn't look as though it would stay stable long enough for anyone to get help.

"Crap!" The girl cried out, leaning down. "Hey! You okay?"

"I'm hanging on a tree branch which you pushed me off! What the hell do you think?!" shouted the boy.

"Well, if you weren't such a jerkass-!"

While the two were arguing, the students started to crowd around, wondering what the whole commotion was all about. Soon, the tour guides started to try to get some supplies from their backpack to save the male student as they've never had an incident like this before.

Panicked, Alicia wondered what to do. Sure, she could leave it to the professionals, but it didn't look like they would make it in time. Maybe...with this new form and its peculiar powers, she could do something! With her small size, she snuck past the others, who didn't notice her as she hid near the shoes of others until she reached the edge. She could see the boy still dangling on the tree branch, but the immense height from the bottom of the mountain up to the top truly made her heart skip, especially since she was so tiny now.

Suddenly, the tree branch gave way and broke, causing the boy to fall as well. "No!" cried out Alicia, leaping off without warning as everyone else behind her shrieked and screamed.

Alicia had no idea why her body moved on her own. Was it pure instinct? It didn't matter because she just basically did a suicide jump trying to save the boy. Suddenly, it was as though she knew what to do as her wings started flapping rapidly and she started gathering wind, even faster and bigger than before because of the amount of wind gathered while falling, which was rapid.

Nearing the ground, Alicia's wings saved her as she approached the ground first, glancing up to see the boy coming closer. With the wind she gathered, she began swirling around, forming a miniature tornado that wasn't as big nor strong as an actual tornado but just enough to prevent the boy from crashing and saving his life as he was slowly lowered to the ground as the wind dispersed.

Staring at her hands in awe, Alicia wondered what just happened. Did she just save a life right now? With the new powers she acquired? She was moving based on instinct but it was like she knew what to do to save that boy. She had now idea how to fly or use her powers properly but at that brief moment, she did all she could to prevent the boy's death.

Speaking of flying, she still was flying, so she decided to fly up the top of the small mountain to where the others were. With that plan in motion, she decided to think and focus on flying, because if she focused on anything else, she might cease the power of flight and plummet down.

Just as her feet touched the grounds of the top of the mountain, the symbol on Alicia's shoulder began beeping red over and over until a bright red light flashed before her eyes. "W-what?" Glancing at her reflection at the stream water, Alicia was surprised to see she had reverted back to her normal human form. She was so focused on the wind fairy form that she forgot about a method to return to normal. Guess that wasn't a problem now.

 _'What was that? I think the watch on my ankle has something to do with it,'_ thought Alicia, glancing at her ankle before hiding it by unfolding her pants sleeve down.

* * *

 _Later, at home..._

Alicia collapsed on her soft bed, sighing in and out as she thought back on the events that transpired. She changed out of her clothes into some regular, ripped and torn pajamas that got tattered thanks to her parents through years of abuse. She had very few clothes, and this was the best comfortable set of clothes she could wear at the moment.

After the incident, the girl who pushed her boyfriend got punished severely, being suspended for a week. Plus, everyone had to pack up and leave their mountain trip, which wasn't that exciting to most of the students to be honest. As for the boy, he had lost consciousness out of shock from falling and was admitted to the hospital.

What was going to keep Alicia busy for a while wasn't just her homework or tests, but the fact that she wanted to test out the watch she obtained. In fact, she recalled the correct ways to activate the watch before slamming the dial on the exact creature she wanted; the same wind fairy form from before.

Being tiny, she examined her room, which was mostly spacious. Still, being in this form excited her as she leapt off her bed to attempt to fly. However, unlike before, this wasn't a dire crisis, so she fell flat on her bedroom floor.

"Ow." She got up and rubbed her aching face. Well, that didn't work. She had many questions about this weird watch, which wouldn't come off her ankle no matter. Plus, she wasn't going to pull off any dangerous methods to remove them such as cutting it off with a knife or burn it off.

Well, if she was going to uncover the mysteries behind this watch, she might as well give her new wind fairy form a name instead of calling it wind fairy form.

Since this was going to be the start of a...somewhat new friendship, why not...Airy?

* * *

 **Name: Airy**

 **Name Meaning: Combination of the words "Air" and "Fairy" mixed together. Plus, Airy's powers are wind-based, and since air is part of the wind, it would make sense. Sylph is also a term for wind fairy.**

 **Powers and Abilities: Airy's powers involve Wind Manipulation, such as gathering air around her to create any forms of wind such as wind shield, tornadoes, or any gusts of winds. The strengths of her wind powers depend on the amount of wind she gathers and it can be time consuming, but the more air she gathers, the more powerful her powers will be.**

 **Because of her small size, she is easily agile and fast, and she can use the wind to give her physique a boost as well such as flying faster. She has the ability of flight thanks to her wings, but she can also grant temporary flight to others if she uses her wind powers.**

 **Weaknesses: Though Airy is fast, she lacks defense and physical offensive power. If anything heavy manages to hit her, she's down for the count, and she can't really harm anyone when it comes to fighting physically.**

 **Appearance: Airy is the small size as a bug or a bee, and she wears green clothing such as puffy green stockings and pants, short green sleeved jacket, and she sports green eyes while her hair is tied in two green twin pigtails. She also has green butterfly-like wings on her back which is fitting, because Sylph is derived from the Greek word, silphe, which means butterfly.**

 **Species: Sylphians**

 **Sylphians are high-spirited, laidback fairy-like aliens that are masters of the wind, conquering the skies as their domain. They compete in lots of air-based games with each other and don't get involved in important things like politics. They live in the planet, Ventusius, a planet with mostly air and clouds all around acting as a sort of barrier around their planet.**

* * *

 **Whew! How was it? A small start, but it'll soon gradually get there! Read and review!**


	3. Growth of A New Realization

**Liked the kinda first chapter? Well, here's another one of Alicia's new alien episodes!**

 **Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Ben 10 series, only the OCs!**

* * *

"Hey, brat! Clean up this mess at once!" ordered Alicia's drunk and tired mother, who was sprawled out on the couch.

Letting out a soft sigh, Alicia hurried with a black trash bag and a paper towel, wiping the liquor puddle on the kitchen floor before tossing the nasty-smelling, wet paper towel into the trash bag. She continued cleaning the entire kitchen and living room until it was spotless, which took over an hour and half to do so. Once again, this was just a daily occurrence she has to do right after school.

After putting the trash bag outside in the trash bin, Alicia entered her home, where she was suddenly assaulted by a small vase being thrown at her forehead. "Aaah!" Alicia cried out, falling back before the vase bounced off her head and crashed into multiple pieces in the ground.

Her mother, who threw the vase in her drunk state, simply giggled and hiccupped. "Clean it up...bitch..." With all the alcohol she's drunk, she soon fell asleep, snoring away.

 _'Mom...was she drunk sleeping again? Ow...'_ thought Alicia, tapping her forehead lightly. She winched and felt a trail of blood pouring down from her forehead to her chin, where droplets of blood fell on the wooden floor. She covered her forehead and glanced at herself in the mirror, seeing a small, bloody on her forehead which was oozing out blood. She must have gotten the wound from the hard throw from before.

"Hey!" yelled Alicia's father, bursting out from his bedroom. "Keep it down! I'm trying to work!"

"S-Sorry, Dad!" apologized Alicia. "Mom threw a vase and-"

"I don't care what happened! Your mess, you clean it up! Now, I don't want to hear anymore noises! I'm a very busy man!" With that said, Alicia's father slammed his bedroom door shut, causing Alicia to flinch.

Now wasn't the time to get upset. She should probably collect all of the vase shards and throw them away, then clean up the floor before fixing herself.

As she proceeded to do so, Alicia thought back on what occurred two weeks ago when she discovered the strange watch from before. When she was alone in private, she tested out each of the aliens on her watch, and she knew each of the creatures she transformed in had to be some sort of alien because of the strange monstrous design they had, so for now, she was naming her transformation device, the alien watch.

Anyways, she started going through each of the aliens and testing out each of their abilities and powers, though she was sure she hasn't reach their full potential as she only knew the basics of each power they wielded. At least one of the aliens she quickly had to turn back into human because it wasn't...the exactly right environment for that alien.

At nighttime for the past few days, when she was absolutely sure that her family was either asleep or gone off towards whatever it is they do at night, Alicia would head for the backyard and try using her aliens, though not too much on their powers as some of the aliens' powers tend to be flashy. She then used objects such as a playing ball or some fruit to test out her powers, which always resulted in destruction for the objects along with her backyard a little, but her family never uses the backyard, so her secret was safe.

With all the housework she's had to do along with her schoolwork, she hasn't given it much thought on what she should do with the alien watch. She's tried removing it but to no avail, and honestly, she was beginning to get used to the numb feeling of it being attached to her ankle when it should have been on her wrist.

During her free time, she began naming her alien forms as well just to tell the difference between each one, but while she now knew what each looked like, she was still unsure whether or not she knew all of their abilities and powers as she was still inexperienced.

"Ow!" cried out Alicia, finding a sharp cut on her finger as she was trying to gather the vase shards. Yeah, she'll definitely need a bandage for this once she finishes cleaning up.

* * *

 _That night..._

After exiting Tea Garden for her daily, small dinner, Alicia decided to take a stroll in town for a few minutes before heading back home. Her hometown, Bearsville, was a quiet, peaceful town with ordinary stores that one can find anywhere that was mostly infamous for Mount Evergreen, the mountain trip from two weeks ago and also the place where she found the alien watch.

Bypassing some people and some stores, Alicia shivered as a strong breeze flew past her. Lately, it's been more windy lately, which is expected since it's the fall season. She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing that she had a jacket, but then she would have to avoid eating for a while to save up for a thick jacket, and she's starving enough as it is.

Suddenly, she, along with many other people, heard screams coming from the conservatory center, Green Thumbs. In fact, some roots sprung out from the glass windows of the conservatory center, causing the witnesses to scream and run away to avoid the hail of glass.

Normally, Alicia would leave this to the police, but something told her to stay otherwise and find out what was happening. Nodding to herself, she rushed in, finding the back door of the conservatory center already broken down with glass shards scattered around. The roots were wildly out of control, having smashed through almost all of the glass windows, so there was lots of exits available for anyone trapped inside.

Sneaking in, Alicia hid behind the large botanical trees as she followed the sounds of screams lurking her towards the center of Green Thumbs, leading her towards the source of the danger.

Much to her shock, a large Venus flytrap monster with multiple green limbs and roots that had already tangled a couple of people in the air as they screamed and cried for help.

Knowing this was an abnormal problem, Alicia knew that not even the police could handle something like this. She knelt down on one foot, fixated on activating the alien watch when she saw a man hovering above the Venus flytrap's jaws, about to be devoured.

"N-No! Please! Don't do it!"

Quickly, Alicia pressed onto the dial of her alien watch, transforming into Airy, the wind fairy alien. While wind isn't very effective to deal with roots, it's helpful to rescue the trapped captives as she flew upwards and gathered wind as quickly as possible.

Slightly feeling a bit of wind, the Venus flytrap ignored such minorities as it released its roots, causing the man to plummet to his doom. At least, not until Airy created a small, swirling tornado below the man right before he could enter the area of no return from the flytrap's wrath. Airy then manipulated the wind to send him flying out of the conservatory center, but giving him a somewhat soft landing and time to escape.

With its prey gone, the Venus flytrap hissed at Airy, finally noticing her before swinging at her with one of its roots. With her miniature stature and top-notch speed, Airy flew out of the way to maintain distance. This was no time to get confident, though, for her top priority was to free the innocents.

Collecting wind, Airy fired a ball of wind at one of the limb-like tentacles holding a woman, but it barely did anything but cause a slight breeze upon making contact. Airy can dodge the Venus flytrap's attacks, but she'll have to use a different alien if she wants to win this.

Soaring downwards until she was hidden deep within the specks of grass, Airy pressed one of the two green arrows on the symbol on her shoulder, having figured out the trick to switching aliens during those two weeks of examination before a bright yellow glow overtook her body.

Not tall, but not too small was the height level of Alicia's new alien; a yellow giraffe with green spots all over her body, green hooves, and sharp, horned antlers. In additional, the alien watch symbol was engraved on her forehead right where everyone can see.

Girastic, that was the name of Alicia's giraffe-like alien, sniffed around and felt her antlers twitching before her eyes widened. Sensing danger from her antlers that something was coming from behind, Girastic ran to the side, glancing back to see a vine had sprouted from the ground and was about to restrain her. Pouncing onto the vine, Girastic suddenly had an urge to eat the vine and chomped down without thinking, absorbing its nutrients.

Energy surged within Girastic before yellow colored lasers fired from her eyes, containing enough power to blast down one of the roots holding one of the hostages. The root burned and released its hostage, falling to the ground helplessly afterwards. With quick thinking, Girastic, having recovered from her unexpected laser eyes experience, stretched out her neck all the way, grunting as the former hostage landed on her neck and slid down until he managed to land on the grass safely.

"I-I'm outta here!" The man cried out, running away.

 _'What was that?'_ wondered Girastic, deciding to eat some more grass off the ground, finding the taste quite delicious. _'I think it's because I'm stuck like this. I didn't know I could shoot lasers from my eyes!'_

This new discovery gave Girastic a brand new idea, however, that would reassure everyone's safety and defeat the plant monster before her. First, she'll focus on saving everyone else, and then, she'll take out the plant monster by eating more grass and plants and using her newfound ability to fire down the plant monster, because that seemed to be the source of her laser powers.

Quickly rushing forward, Girastic approached another vine holding a woman high in the air before eating parts of it away, quickly chewing and swallowing until the vine seemed to be off-balance before it slowly crumbled and crashed to the ground along with the woman. The woman freed herself from the weakened vine and ran off just as Girastic fired another round of her enhanced lasers towards a root, shooting the root down and watching as a scientist cried out before falling down after the root's grip loosened. After recovering, the scientist ran off.

Okay, so there were a bit of minor injuries among the former captives, but who said that this entire plan had to be perfect? Even so, Girastic couldn't stand watching innocents getting hurt after falling, not after she knew that she could help them with her elasticity powers.

But at the same time, there was a huge Venus flytrap roaring in pain after all the damage she inflicted into its roots and vines along with the fact that she was further angering it by destroying its "limbs" and freeing its dinner.

Danger alerting to her by her antlers, Girastic gasped when she saw vines and roots springing up from multiple directions, leaving her no path to run from except for the skies. This gave her another idea before she focused the last remains of her laser power, shooting directly at the ground beneath her, which launched her upwards in time before the vines and roots could wrap her up.

Now in mid-air, Girastic was sure she had no flight ability and that the vines and roots could easily capture her now that she had no mobility while airborne. Seeing a hostage stuck up on a tree, Girastic extended one of her legs to reach the tree before pulling her entire body forward to avoid the upcoming vines and roots. Her body slid down the tree and landed on the ground before she ate some grass, activating her laser eyes once they were charged up. She glanced at the tree the hostage was stuck in and shot a clean laser line across the tree, prompting it to fall down.

"Aaaah!" The man who was trapped on the tree clung onto the tree and squeezed his eyes shut. Stretching her neck upwards, Girastic grabbed the back of his shirt with her teeth and pulled him out on time before the tree crashed. She settled him on the ground, watching him run away from the others before scanning the entire layout. Okay, that was 5 people down, and surprisingly, only one more to go.

However, the last captive was suddenly thrown towards the jaws of the Venus flytrap as proof of the plant monster's impatience of not being able to eat at long last. Hurrying, Girastic trotted forward and stretched her neck as fast and as much as she could, accidentally biting the woman on the arm.

"Ow!" the woman cried out with Girastic giving an apologetic look before Girastic returned to her normal size and placed the woman down, watching her leave. With all of the captives safely secured and out of the way, now Girastic had more of a fighting chance than ever.

In this situation, both sides had both advantages and disadvantages when it came to the terrain, which was the whole botanical greenhouse. For the Venus flytrap monster, it could manipulate and regrow any plants inside, leading to some sort of terrain advantage, but at the same time, it couldn't move from its position and wasn't too smart on its own either.

For Girastic, she could eat any sort of plant-like substance and absorb its nutrients to charge up her laser eyes, which had enough power to cut down one of the vines or roots and even cause some sort of fire; a plant's weakness. At the same time, while she can move, she isn't too fast and would be extremely vulnerable if she was caught by the vines or roots, so she needs to be careful.

Girastic hated to do this, but she might have to burn down all of the plants inside of the greenhouse.

Taking in a large amount of grass, Girastic took in the tasty tastes and then immediately fired all over the area, burning any sort of vines and roots heading for her before lowering her head to swallow more grass. She continued this process as she proceeded to try to take down the Venus flytrap, hearing its squeals of pain until there was absolutely nothing left.

Once Girastic was absolutely sure that her foe was finally done for, she examined her surroundings and saw nothing but fields of blazing fire all around. That was when it hit her. She hasn't thought of a way of escape!

It was going to be difficult to try and escape, but Girastic could always try and tap one of the green arrowed button on her alien watch symbol. Unfortunately for her, the alien watch symbol began beeping red, indicating that her time was almost up. Before she knew it, she had reverted back to her normal, human self.

Alicia began coughing as smoke started to enter the greenhouse's air from all of the fires she had caused. She ran around, trying to find an exit within the field of flames, but she was surrounded with no way out.

The fires vanished and were extinguished by bursts of water from all over, making Alicia look around and see a bunch of firefighters trying to put out the fires with their water hoses. Some of them spotted Alicia and yelled for her to come closer, motioning her. Nodding, Alicia ran towards their direction as one firefighter led her out of the greenhouse safely as the rest of his workers focused on putting out the fire.

Once outside, the firefighter that helped rescue Alicia rushed back into the greenhouse in order to provide more assistance to his allies. Meanwhile, Alicia glanced over to another group of people, recognizing them as the people she saved earlier.

"I can't believe you! Because of your stupid experimentation potion, that plant went out of control and now the whole center will have to be shut down!" a woman screamed at one male scientist. "Thanks a bunch!"

"Hey, I told you before that it was incomplete! But did you listen? Of course not!"

"That was a potion for plant growth! How did we mess up the formula?!"

"Looks, let's just be glad that we did this experimentation after closing time. At least nobody else got hurt."

Oh, so that was how it happened. Alicia theorized that the scientists and workers at Green Thumb wanted to experiment something on their plants, but something went wrong, and the result was that huge Venus flytrap that nearly killed them if it weren't for Alicia.

It was probably best to forgive and forget anyways. Sure, everyone makes mistakes, but they can learn for it to make sure it never happens again.

* * *

 _That late night..._

Laying on her bed curled up, Alicia sniffled as some tears fell from her eyes and pain coursed throughout her small body. Her blanket hid the new rough bruises on her hands and feet as her sleeve and black stocking pants blocked any sight of new wounds as well.

After the whole greenhouse incident, a police officer questioned her, which Alicia had to lie and simply say that she wanted to check out the plants inside of Green Thumbs. Yeah, no way was that going to admit that she rescued the scientists and workers after transforming into an alien, because nobody would believe her and she didn't want to cause anymore trouble to her family.

After seeing her story was legit, the police officer drove her back home, where her parents had to play "nice" and take Alicia back inside. However, once the police officer left, Alicia's father simply screamed at her, demanding what was wrong with her and if she was trying to ruin the family as her mother simply beat her up harshly.

Once all was done, Alicia's father headed back to his study, muttering something about losing precious time and calling Alicia stupid before Alicia's mother angrily left for her night job, leaving Alicia alone to head back to her room, silently suffering from her wounds and lectures.

Alicia understood that she probably did something stupid and deserved to be called that, but she wished that her parents would ease up on yelling and hitting her as punishment. Her bruises would heal, but it would take a considerable amount of time.

Alicia wondered whether or not taking a stroll right after her dinner was such a good idea, but at the same time, if she hasn't, those scientists would have been eaten alive by the monstrous Venus flytrap, and the situation would have been a lot worse than it did tonight.

 _'I should be glad that I did a good deed by saving those people and stopping that plant monster,'_ thought Alicia, closing her eyes to sleep. _'It hurts, but it's worth it if I managed to do a good job.'_

* * *

 **Name: Girastic**

 **Name Meaning: A combination of the names "giraffe" and "elastic" together. Can also be seen as "giraffe" and "drastic" together.**

 **Powers and Abilities: Girastic possesses elasticity, meaning she has the power to stretch, flatten, and so much more to her body, even to her tongue. She can control how elastic her body can be, and it can be extremely hard to wound her body if she stretches, but she can still feel pain.**

 **Physically, she has moderate strength and defense, but she's no powerhouse. She has enough strength to lift a human by her teeth, at the very least, and endure some blows. Her antlers have a sort of danger sense, meaning if there's an incoming attack, her antlers pick it up and allow her instincts to take over.**

 **By eating any plant-related substance, she activates two abilities separately. One, she can absorb nutrients within the plants and then fire laser beams from her eyes. Two, if any of her limbs are cut off, she can restore them by eating plants.**

 **Weaknesses: Because she's a four-legged creature, she can easily be knocked off balance, given enough force to drive her over. Plus, it'll be a little hard for her to stand up properly.**

 **Due to being inexperienced, Girastic cannot control how much power her laser eyes ability can contain, nor how to stop its full usage as eating grass and then activating the ability will use up all the power stored within even once.**

 **Her laser eyes can be blocked easily by a irritant within her eyes like a blindfold or something of the sort.**

 **Appearance: Resembling a yellow giraffe, Girastic also has green, unusual spots throughout her body to symbolize her love for nature. She also has horned antlers and the alien watch symbol is on her forehead.**

 **Personality: Has similar traits to Alicia's original personality, except less shy and more brave and confident in herself and her abilities. She can be helpful as well, but a little panicky when things don't go her way when it comes to a battle, such as discovery and lack of control for her laser eyes.**

 **Species: Elastisapiens**

 **Elastisapiens are a harmless, peaceful race that live on the nature planet, Naturia, where they spend their ways roaming the lands, eating plant life, and so much more. They use their elasticity powers to help one another and stop or escape any predators, hence the laser eyes. Though they are peaceful, all plant-like aliens should beware, because Elastisapiens are predators to any plant-like alien species.**

* * *

 **Alright, so this is Elize's first mini boss, in a way. Hope you liked it! This just proves that fire isn't always a plant's weakness! Read and review!**


	4. An Electrical Rage!

**Onwards to the next chapter! Although, this won't be too long, but it'll contain info about the next alien!**

 **Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Ben 10 series, only the OCs!**

* * *

 _'I should have enough money to buy some gloves and a scarf!'_ thought Alicia, walking down the sidewalk one bright afternoon as she headed for the clothing store. _'Next time, I'll save up enough money to buy a fur jacket, or at least, a plain jacket!'_

Because of the cold weather growing increasingly cold and windy each day, Alicia's been desperately collecting and saving up money after eating her dinners at Tea Garden as usual, collecting the leftover money from buying the meals. A few weeks later and after some calculations, she should be able to warm herself up with new gloves and a scarf down at a clothing store in Bearsville somewhere.

Something caught her eye as she bypassed the TV store, where the TVs on display were projecting the news about a weird pig-like alien. Deciding that a few minutes couldn't hurt, Alicia decided to stop and watch for a little bit.

 **"-And so, beware! There's a crazed pig monster out there who calls himself Thunderpig, rampaging all over the place. It's unknown what his intentions are, but stay cautious on the streets and always lock your doors and windows at night,"** spoke a reporter, revealing a captured picture of the one known as Thunderpig. **"In other news..."**

 _'I'm surprised the police hasn't caught him yet. Maybe he is that tough,'_ thought Alicia, walking away.

Suddenly, a monstrous being burst out of a brick building and roared before grabbing a nearby car and flinging it away out of anger. The civilians screamed as they tried to run away and avoid the angry monster.

Taking a quick look at the monstrous being, it didn't take much for Alicia to figure out who he was; the pig-like alien known as Thunderpig. Just like he was in the news, Thunderpig appeared like a humanoid warthog wearing a purple and black leotard equipped with a belt with various tools along with wearing purple and black shoes and gloves.

"Oh, this isn't fair!" Alicia whined, rushing behind a nearby hide for cover before kneeling down to began the activation of her alien watch, scrolling over which alien to choose.

"WHO KILLED MY FATHER?!" shrilled Thunderpig, picking up another car and throwing it at a random direction. That random direction was actually heading for a frail grandmother and a small child as they huddled together for protection.

A flash of white brightened the area before something was thrown from the side. What appears to be a wall of wool with slight sparks of electricity formed in front of the two bystanders. When the car came into contact with the wall of wool, it became shocked with electricity before bouncing off and crashing to the ground, protecting the two.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Thunderpig, wondering where the wall of wool came from as the two bystanders left the scene quickly. He was then pelted with two globs of electrical wool, which instantly electrocuted Thunderpig the moment the wool touched his skin. However, being a battle-experienced alien, some jolts of Thunderpig weren't enough to take him down, even if they did hurt.

Standing in front of Thunderpig from a clear distance was Alicia's new alien known as Voltreep. Voltreep was a bipedal sheep-like alien with fluffy, cream-colored wool covering her entire body as the rest of her exposed skin was colored milk white. A cream-colored mane of wool covers her head as she has conical white ears, a long white tail with a yellow orb, stubby white arms resembling flippers, and small black eyes.

"What the heck's a young Amphian doing here?" questioned Thunderpig before shaking his head. "Heh, no matter! I always wanted to take one on someday!"

"Hey! Why are you going around, attacking innocents and property?!" called out Voltreep, jumping up and down and waving her stubby arms.

"I MUST FIND THE ONE WHO KILLED MY FATHER! I MUST AVENGE HIM!"

"What?! That's the reason why?! I'm pretty sure-"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Thunderpig, "You killed my father?! YOU MUST DIE!"

Voltreep shrieked before jumping to the sideline as Thunderpig tried to charge at her, only to stop when he missed her. Landing on top of a car, Voltreep began pelting her electrical wool at Thunderpig as he approached her, only to get electrocuted each time some wool hit his body. Roaring, he resisted the wool as he forcibly pulled them off him, enduring each jolt of electricity before taking out a frail which had a large spiky ball attached.

"THUNDER...THUNDER...THUNDERPIG!" chanted Thunderpig loudly, charging up his frail as it surge with some red, dangerous energy.

Voltreep went to throw more of her wool when she realized she had none left, not even the mane of wool covering her head. However, this didn't mean she lost any method of attack. This just meant that now that her wool was gone, she has more opportunities to fight now.

"Look, I didn't kill your father! I don't know who he is!" called out Voltreep.

"THEN TELL ME WHO DID!"

"I don't know! I-" Voltreep was struck with an idea as the orb on her tail lit up at the same time. Maybe she could give him a false name and while he's distracted, she could take him out! Glancing around, Voltreep tried to do a random name. "Um...I know who killed your father! It was...Ben...Tennis...son?"

Pausing, Thunderpig thought for a moment. "...Of course! That guy is famous amongst the galaxies!"

"Wait, what? That's a real person?!" exclaimed Voltreep.

"YES! I WILL SEEK MY VENGEANCE UPON THIS BEN TENNYSON!"

"Not if I have something to say about it! ...Mistakenly," admitted Voltreep sheepishly at the end.

With lightning-quick speed, she suddenly appeared behind Thunderpig, who was surprised by her disappearance. Before Thunderpig could figure out her location, Voltreep took this chance to release a powerful bolt of white electricity from her body, causing Thunderpig to stand in place, spazzing out as the electricity electrocuted him; the electricity wielding enough power to fry him and knock him out, leaving him intact, but twitching slightly as some sparks escaped his body.

Thinking her job was done, Voltreep sighed in relief before she heard police sirens approaching. Using her quick speed, she zoomed out of the area before any of the police could spot her.

Later, Alicia was seen walking off with a brown scarf wrapped around her neck along with wearing some brown fur gloves. She glanced at the area where she had fought Thunderpig, watching as he was being chained up as his belongings were being taken away while Thunderpig was escorted into a large truck by the policemen. Thinking her work was done, Alicia proceeded to walk away.

Unknown to her, her slight actions would come to backfire on a certain Ben Tennyson in Bellwood almost a year later.

* * *

 **Name: Voltreep**

 **Name Meaning: Combination of "volt" and "sheep" together. Volt can mean an electrical term as well as a quick movement, describing some of Voltreep's powers.**

 **Powers and Abilities: Voltreep can unleash jolts of electricity from her body and electrocute her targets. Her wool stores electricity and is completely harmless unless she charges it, in which the wool grows thick for defense and touching the wool will result in a static shock. She can throw parts of her electrifying wool to electrocute the enemy or use it as a defensive wall.**

 **When all of her wool is gone, the Omnitrix can simply restore her wool back, given time. When she doesn't have wool, that is the only time when she can access super lightning speed and still release bolts of lightning.**

 **The orb on her tail doesn't possess any fighting ability, but as a source of light, meaning she can use it in the dark.**

 **Voltreep also possesses the ability to absorb any electrical energy and can use it for one of two things; one to regrow her electrical wool and improve her defensive maneuvers, or to increase her speed even further.**

 **Weaknesses: Voltreep needs to absorb energy from time to time because eventually, the electricity within her will deplete with each usage depending on how much power she uses.**

 **When Voltreep has wool, she cannot access her super speed ability, though she will have high defense thanks to her wool. When she doesn't have wool, her defenses have decreased immensely despite having greater speed in return.**

 **Voltreep has lack of physical strength and would lose when it comes to physical strength.**

 **Appearance:** **Voltreep was a bipedal sheep-like alien with fluffy, cream-colored wool covering her entire body as the rest of her exposed skin was colored milk white. A cream-colored mane of wool covers her head as she has conical white ears, a long white tail with a yellow orb, stubby white arms resembling flippers, and small black eyes. The Omnitrix symbol is hidden deep within her wool, just on her knee.**

 **Personality: Friendly and nice, Voltreep is also helpful but tends to panic sometimes. She is awfully hasty as well and overexcited when she gets to use her speed due to the adrenaline released within, yet will use her powers to help people and stop crimes.**

 **Species: Voltreep's social species, Ampians, inhabit several lands and fields in the planet Teslavorr, where they are friendly neighbors with another species called Conductoids. Unlike Conductoids, they aren't negatively or positively charged which is part of the reason why they get along. They shed their fur for the Conductoids and also to explore their super speed powers, and since their planet is electrically charged, they can always restore their fur anytime.**

* * *

 **Yes, yes, I know this was a small chapter, but in a way, Alicia was somewhat responsible for Thunderpig seeking revenge on Ben, as evident of that Special Delivery episode in Omniverse. You'll know what I'm talking about when you watch it. Also, if you forgot, Feedback was a Conductoid, so you know.**

 **Read and review!**


	5. A Terrifying Catastrophe!

**I know it's already past Halloween, but I'm deciding to make a bit of a Halloween chapter anyways, even if it isn't really that much.**

 **Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Ben 10 series, only the OCs!**

* * *

Nearly a month has passed ever since Alicia discovered the alien watch from her field trip. She's been testing it every chance she got when she was alone, learning more and more about each power and attempting to control them.

With each short training session, not only did she learn more about their powers, but lately, she's been getting herself more into certain incidents. For example, she did stop a robbery the other day, retrieved an elderly lady's purse back from a thief, and rescued a cat from a tree all thanks to her newfound powers coming from the alien watch.

In fact, Alicia didn't even realize she was performing heroic deeds until after she's finished with them, making her wonder why she was risking her life. But at the same time, Alicia felt happy because this meant that her actions were helping others and making them happy, something she barely could do on her own besides opening doors for others and providing good grades.

Lately, she's been thinking about her duties and her alien watch. Yes, it would be good to help others, but at the same time, she doesn't want to die in case an accident occurs. But she knows that superheroes always have to risk their lives just like firefighters and policemen, and one firefighter even risked his life saving her when she was stuck in the greenhouse that one time. Besides, she found no other use for the alien watch other than using it to help others, so why should she waste it? She obviously can't take it off, and helping people would make the world a much better place.

As Alicia was walking to school, lost in thought about her potential choices, she heard some soft mewling and walked over towards an empty alleyway. She saw a poor orange cat shivering, being skinny and on the verge of death.

Worried, Alicia bent down and took off her scarf and gloves, knowing the poor cat needed them more than she did. At that moment, a black cat approached both her and the orange cat before the black cat meowed loudly, prompting another girl to hurry along.

This girl was clearly of Asian descent, having shoulder-length black hair, and wearing glasses. "Oh no! Poor kitty!" cried out the girl, kneeling besides Alicia and taking the orange cat along with Alicia's brown scarf and gloves in her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Um...I found it like that when-"

"Don't call him an 'it!'" hissed the Asian girl, startling Alicia. "...Sorry. You obviously didn't know about his gender. I'm the only one who can talk to cats and-Never mind. How long has this cat been like this?"

"Oh! I just got here, but when I arrived, he looked cold, so I offered my gloves and scarf to him to keep him warm. I-I'm sorry if that wasn't enough," apologized Alicia.

The Asian girl shook her head. "No, no! You did great! You did your best, and that's what matters! Not many people would stop by and help a poor helpless little kitty like this guy." She cooed softly at the cat she was cradling in her arms before turning to Alicia. "Anyways, mind if I borrow the gloves and scarf for a bit? I'm taking this guy to a vet."

Knowing that the cat needed the warmth more than she did, Alicia nodded. "Of course! Well, I have to go to school, so maybe I'll see you a different time?"

"Of course!~ Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Nancy! Nice to meet ya!~"

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Alicia! I really should be getting going." Without waiting for a response, Alicia left, enduring the harsh, cold winds as she shivered slightly. Okay, she wasn't sure when the next time she would meet Nancy again, but at least a warm cat's better than a cold one.

* * *

 _During class..._

As the teacher was holding a textbook and writing things down on the chalkboard, the classroom door opened, revealing Nancy as she arrived with a late pass in her hands.

"You're late," the teacher replied rudely. "But, since this is your first day, I'll cut you a break. Please stand in front of the classroom."

Alicia looked up from her work, surprised to see the cat-loving girl from appearing right here and then. She didn't know a lot about her classmates, but she never expected Nancy to be one of her classmates.

"Everyone, this is Nancy Noriyuki. She'll be your new classmate from now on, so treat her nicely, and you know the drill," said the teacher. "Nancy, go sit in front of Alicia, alright right? Alicia Lute! Raise your hand!"

Obediently, Alicia raised her hand, and if Nancy was surprised, she didn't show it as she proceeded to walk towards Alicia and sit down right next to her. She wanted to chat a bit with Alicia, but seeing that she already got in trouble for being late, Nancy didn't want to press her luck.

Right after classes ended for lunch, Nancy turned to Alicia with a grin on her face. "Heya! Nyah!~ How are ya?"

"Oh, I'm good! I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to be my class or be my new classmate," admitted Alicia. "I hope you're having a good time here."

"I am!~ The teacher's a bit of a meanie and too strict, but other than that, I'll be fine!" said Nancy. "Say, say! Wanna be my first friend? I am new here, after all!"

"Your first friend...? Nobody's ever actually asked me that, before," admitted Alicia, touched. She's never had a friend in her entire life, so this was the first for her.

"Yup, yup! Not only are you cute, but you helped out that cat from before!" replied Nancy.

"By the way, what happened to that cat anyways?"

"He's fine! I dropped him off at the nearest vet, and he'll be taken care of by a nice owner, soon enough! Cats sure are cute!" said Nancy before handing Alicia back her brown scarf and gloves. "Oh, and these are for you! I managed to retrieve them for you."

"Oh! I almost forgot about these! Thanks!" Alicia took back her items. "Maybe...You want to have lunch together? I mean, if you want to!"

Nancy brightened up and quickly nodded. "Sure! Lead away to the cafeteria!"

Once at the cafeteria, Alicia spotted an empty small table and sat down as Nancy walked up to her, also finding a suitable spot for herself. "Hey, aren't you going to go and buy lunch for yourself?" asked Nancy.

Alicia shook her head. "Er...I'm okay. I had...a bit of a huge breakfast today, so I'm not really hungry. You go on ahead, okay?"

"Well...alright." Still unsure, Nancy walked away towards the cafeteria line, where today's menu, the cafeteria was serving Sloppy Joes. Alicia released the breath she's been holding back before feeling her stomach grumble out of hunger.

She shrieked when she felt something cold splatter on top of her head before she gently touched the spot, where she recognized it was milk. Turning her head, she saw a few girls snickering as one of them had held a half-empty glass of milk in her hands, being the culprit responsible for ruining Alicia's hair.

"Aww...I'm sorry. Did I ruin your hair?" taunted the female culprit as Alicia grabbed some napkins from the napkin dispenser on the table to wipe the milk out of her hair.

"Hey, bitch! Were you ignoring her?!" yelled another female student, grabbing the back of Alicia's ponytail roughly.

"Ow! Please, stop it!" cried out Alicia in pain, only for the girls to laugh and mock her whining.

However, Nancy, who came back with her lunch tray full of food and milk, stomped over and shoved her Sloppy Joe sandwich at one of the female bullies' faces, causing some of the spectators to gasp. Then, she splashed her milk at the girl who dared to spill milk on Alicia's hair, shocking the girl. Dropping all other contents to the floor, Nancy slammed her empty food tray at the last female bully hard enough to send her sprawled up on the floor.

"Catfight! Catfight! Catfight!" chanted a crowd that was increasingly growing after seeing Nancy's actions as the three girls who were assaulted started to retaliate.

"You bitch!" yelled one of the girls, unleashing a flurry of punches at Nancy, who merely dodged each one with ease before smacking her hard at the face with her food tray, causing the crowd to winch as though they could feel the pain. With the first girl down, Nancy went a little overkill when she stomped hard at the girl's stomach.

Then, the two other girls charged at her at the same time, throwing futile kicks and punches which Nancy dodged simply by leaping high enough in the air, proving her agility. She kicked at one girl's shin hard enough to send her to the ground and whacked the lunch tray at the girl's side like slicing with a sword, defeating the bullies with ease as the crowd cheered for her victory before Nancy took her seat back with Alicia.

"That was...amazing, Nancy!" admitted Alicia. "But...did you really have to hurt them? They didn't deserve that."

"Alicia, they were bullying you. Of course they deserved it!" said Nancy. "I hate bullies just as much as I hate people who hurt poor, innocent cats!"

"..." Even if Nancy said that, Alicia was still concerned about the three girls. Sure, they did and said mean things, but Alicia was never the type to wish harm upon them no matter what. But at the very least, at least they were going to be alright, judging from how they were regaining consciousness.

"Alright, what's going on?!" demanded another teacher, barging into the cafeteria after being tipped off by some student that there was a fight that recently occurred.

* * *

 _About a week later..._

"I'm amazed by how many cats you owe, Nancy," admitted Alicia, stroking the fur of one white furred cat while sitting in Nancy's couch. Currently, she was visiting Nancy's home where it was just the two girls and her five cats.

"Yup, yup! It's easy once you get the hang of things and the ability to talk to cats!" replied Nancy, placing five bowls of milk down on the ground. "Cloud! Midnight! Ivy! Spots! Stripes! I got your milk!"

At once, all five cats, even the one Alicia was stroking who jumped out of the couch, rushed up to the bowls and began slurping and licking the milk happily.

"Nyah!~ Are they just adorable?" purred Nancy happily. "I love cats so much!"

"Yeah, cats are cute, I guess. I never owned a cat, so I wouldn't know," replied Alicia.

"Oh, but if any of my cats have kits, then I'll be sure to give you one! I know you'll be able to treat him or her with love and care! I can tell you're just the type of girl who would!"

Alicia shook her head, though she did appreciate the offer. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. My family's not really fond of pets. I-I mean, it's not like they hate dogs or anything!"

* * *

 _Flashback, several years ago..._

 _A younger, seven-year old Alicia was down on the ground, cradling her red cheek as tears threatened to escape from her eyes. Right in front of her was a small puppy, whimpering as his head was bleeding from a blow received from her father._

 _"D-Daddy...Please don't hurt the do-" Alicia yelped in pain when her mother suddenly kicked her in the side of her face, causing her other cheek to redden from the harsh pain._

 _"Shut up, you little troublemaker!" yelled Alicia's mother._

 _"You bring a dog here?! It's bad enough that I have to work around 10 hours a day, but you're bringing more trouble by bringing a stupid dog in! We don't have the money to feed another mouth!" hollered Alicia's father, stomping his foot onto the poor puppy's foot, uttering a quiet whimper from the innocent puppy. "Now, from now on, I don't want you to bring anymore dogs or pets here, got it?"_

 _"I...I'm sorry, I-"_

 _Alicia's father yanked Alicia up by the hair, causing her to cry out in pain. "AM I CLEAR?!"_

 _"Y-yes, sir! I'm sorry!"_

 _Throwing Alicia down on the ground, Alicia's father walked upstairs to resume his work before Alicia's mother shot her own daughter a hateful look. "Get that dog out now!"_

 _Nodding, Alicia weakly scooped up the puppy in her arms, feeling the blood from his forehead dripping on the floor. She headed out towards the park where she found the puppy and placed him under a tree. It wasn't until a few days later that she discovered that the puppy died._

* * *

"Uh, I didn't mention any dogs," reminded Nancy as Alicia was lost in thought over her flashback. "Uh...you okay?"

"W-What? Oh, sorry! Um...By the way, what did you mean when you said that you could talk to cats?" wondered Alicia, hoping to avoid the subject for now.

"Well, I have the strange ability to talk to cats, which is why I get along with them!" said Nancy. "My parents let me keep cats so long as I take care of them, and so far, nothing bad has happened. They're away at work a lot, so it gets a little lonesome, but as long as I have my cats, I'm alright!"

"Your...parents treat you nicely, right?"

"Hmm? Well, they're a little strict and annoying, but they're alright with me!"

Alicia felt a sprang of jealously inside of her, but chose to ignore it and focus on the cats to get the jealously out of her mind. It wasn't fair that Nancy got a happy life, but at the same time, Alicia would feel awful if she ever thought Nancy should suffer just because she was jealous.

"Cats sure are nice, aren't they?" said Nancy. "You're a good person, Alicia. Not many people in Bearsville are like you, or my other hometown. They're mostly filled with terrible, selfish idiots who only think for themselves."

"That's not true! There's lots of nice people! You just haven't met them yet," assured Alicia. Actually, that was a lie because the people Alicia's met throughout her life has been what Nancy just described.

"Hmm...maybe so, but I want to change some things, and I have the power to do so!" said Nancy. "Soon, I'm gonna gather followers to help me with my cause! Maybe we'll do something to change this rotten town!"

"That's great, Nancy!" praised Alicia. "I just hope it goes well."

* * *

 _The next night..._

 _'When I said I supported her, I didn't mean something like this!'_ thought Alicia, freaking out as she was amongst one of the people in the crowd surrounding Bearsville's Mall. Alicia was merely taking a walk after eating a short dinner at the usual place when suddenly, she heard police sirens and saw that police had surrounded Bearsville Mall.

Apparently, a young girl with an small army of cats had invaded the mall, and because the mall had poor security, it was quite easy for her to win the invasion as all other customers had evacuated. The only ones remaining were the employees and police officers, who were then taken hostage inside, preventing the police outside to advance inside.

On the other hand, that meant that the invaders couldn't go outside safely without getting caught, so both sides were at a standstill with one side unable to proceed inside due to the hostages, and the other side unable to go outside because of the police. And on Halloween night, too!

If the police couldn't proceed further, then it was all up to Alicia to resolve the situation. She walked away from the crowd and made sure she was in a secure area before sitting down and unfolding her leggings to get to her alien watch, which she selected the correct alien and pressed on the dial gently, transforming into Airy.

Being small and high in the air, nobody could see her which was good on Airy's part as she flew into an air vent, being small enough to fit through. Flying around, Airy spotted another air vent from the visible light below and flew down, seeing herself alone in a costume shop right before the timer ran out and she reverted back to Alicia.

Alicia decided it might be best to wait before she approaches the culprit behind this whole hostage situation. In the meantime, a disguise might be good for her and there were plenty of costumes and clothes, so it wouldn't hurt to try some out.

About several minutes later, Alicia emerged from the fitting room, wearing a yellow motorcycle helmet that seemed a bit too large for her, yet was able to fit not only her head, but long ponytail as well. Additionally, she had a white coat over her clothes nicely zipped up along with white gloves and yellow battle boots. Yup, she stood out too much but this was the best superhero costume she could find.

Stepping out, Alicia scanned the area by glancing back and forth. It was quiet...too quiet-

Suddenly, she heard growling behind her and turned around to see a tiger. "What's a tiger doing here-Gah!" cried out Alicia, ducking in time to avoid the tiger's pounce.

"Stand down!" yelled a female voice, prompting Alicia to look up and see-

"Nancy?" wondered Alicia.

Instead of the regular school attire that Alicia was familiar in seeing her in, Nancy had a different costume on, and Alicia was sure it wasn't for Halloween. Her costume was white and light purple with light purple sneakers, pink tights, cat paw-like gloves, a pink bow on her head resembling cat whiskers, and even a bell collar around her neck. In all honestly, Alicia liked Nancy's costume better than her own.

Surprised that the intruder knew her name, Nancy questioned, "Who are you and how do you know my name?! And I'm not Nancy! I'm Nyancy Chan!"

"It's me-!" Alicia paused, thinking it might not be a good idea to tell her it was her at the time because Nancy, or rather, Nyancy Chan, might feel betrayed and more into attacking her without asking anymore questions. Clearing her throat, Alicia tried for a deep, male voice by deepening her voice. "Er...The police identified you! That's how I knew!"

"Tch!" Annoyed, Nyancy Chan muttered, "So they found out who I am. Just as expected from the police! Well, it doesn't matter! Soon, you'll be part of my hostages, too!"

"Why are you doing this? What are you even doing?" called out Alicia, still trying to keep up with the deep voice act.

"I'm trying to create an army of cats to help change this rubbish town! And to do that, I need to free all of the cats in Bearsville!" answered Nyancy Chan. "I was just about to enter the pet store when I spotted you! Now, be a good boy and surrender, or else I'll have my tigers eat you alive!"

"How did you even get tigers in the first place?!" demanded Alicia, finding it hard for Nancy to suddenly command tigers even if they are cat-like.

"Easy! I stole them from the zoo! I have the power to communicate with any cat species! Also, I can hypnotize them to do my bidding," replied Nyancy Chan. "Now it's my turn to ask questions! Who are you?"

"Er..." Recalling the alien watch and how it could change her into different forms, Alicia recalled something from a folklore story she read and replied, "I am...Changeling! Yes!" _'I just hope this works.'_

"Well, now that I got your name, Changeling, it's time to surrender or be my pretty kitties' dinner!" yelled Nyancy Chan.

"How about no to both options?" replied Alicia, getting down on one knee and relieved to see the alien watch working before getting the alien she needed, causing a flash that blinded everyone until the light faded away.

With the light gone, everyone can clearly see Alicia's new form, whom she named as Ace. While mostly looking like a dog, Ace appeared to have some dinosaur body traits as well, having a dinosaur-like skull with a jagged upper jaw, pointed ears, and yellow eyes. Her entire body is colored gray with black stripes and small sharp chain of plates protruding from her spine, extending to make a small tail. Also, the alien watch symbol is on the back of her neck.

"D-Do something!" cried out Nyancy Chan, prompting the three tigers to surround Ace cautiously.

One tiger foolishly charged in without a plan from behind, but Ace managed to leap and do a high flip before landing on the tiger and then leaping off it for more distance. She then landed on a pillar and launched herself off it, slashing at another tiger on the side with her sharp fangs. Before the tiger could retaliate with its own claws, Ace fell back with a huge leap, creating large distance between her and her three opponents.

Barking loudly, Ace startled the tigers and even Nyancy Chan, but only for a brief moment as the tigers regained their composure. Still, her bark was enough to distract them as Ace then rushed forward and bit one of the tiger's legs, digging deep and drawing blood before backing away and watching as the tiger was now on three legs; the other limp and useless.

Seeing a fallen comrade, another tiger growled and pounced onto her before Ace leapt and pounced on its open belly, sending the tiger flying and crashing through a glass window and into another shop; the glass shards sharp on its body and rendering the tiger defeated.

With its two brethren down, it was all up to the last tiger to give it everything it had. While Ace had confirmed that the second tiger was down, the last tiger made absolute sure that Ace's guard was gone before tackling her to the ground, pinning her down as they glared at once another. The tiger attempted to bite Ace, but her agility made it impossible for it to bite her properly.

Ace's spiky tail wagged and then slashed at one of the tiger's legs, causing the tiger to roar in pain and loosen its grip on Ace, granting her the opportunity to break free, but not before slashing at another one of its legs with her claws this time. Jumping onto the tiger's back, Ace bit down as hard as she could before pouncing off and then biting around the rest of the tiger's legs with quick speed before the tiger could try and take her out, making the tiger fall with its legs useless.

Seeing as she was defenseless, Nyancy Chan tried to run away before Ace rushed forward with great speed and tackled her on her back, growling as Nyancy Chan was facedown and helpless.

"Meow! I surrender! I surrender!" pleaded Nyancy Chan, clawing at the ground.

At that moment, Alicia reverted back to human form and groaned, "No, not now! Er..." Seeing how Nyancy Chan was terrified of her and not knowing anything about the alien watch and its timeouts, Alicia decided to use this to her advantage. "I mean, if you don't want me to turn into that dog alien again, then take me to the hostages right now. Er...Please?"

Panicking, Nyancy Chan nodded, agreeing to her terms. Soon enough, Nyancy Chan escorted Alicia to a storage store, where the hostages were tied up with yarn. Making sure to keep an eye out for Nyancy Chan, Alicia tried her best to free the hostages as fast as she could, which they then got the police officers to arrest Nyancy Chan.

"You really saved our lives back there!" spoke an employee, shaking hands with Alicia. "Who are you, anyways?"

"Um...Changeling? Oh, look! A tiger!" cried out Alicia, pointing to a random direction, which frightened the others, granting Alicia the chance to run away as fast as she could, escaping with the usage of her aliens.

* * *

 _The next day, during class..._

"Due to some unfortunate incident, Nancy Noriyuki will no longer be attending our school," spoke the teacher before turning to the chalkboard. "Now, turn to Pg. 62..."

Alicia obediently did so, overhearing a few students chatting about the Bearsville Mall incident from last night.

"I can't believe that all happened last night!"

"I know, right? I knew that Nancy girl was weird, but not that weird!"

"She even had tigers at her command!"

"I heard from my Dad that someone stopped that cat girl! Some weird new superhero, I guess."

"Wonder if we'll hear from him, too?"

"How do you know it's a guy? It could be a hot chick!"

"Nah, definitely heard it was a guy."

"Awww!"

It was a shame that Nancy was taken to Juvenille Hall for her crimes, but Alicia hoped that somehow, Nancy would be reformed there and maybe they could be friends again? She was really beginning to like Nancy too, and she didn't really care about Nancy and her obsession with cats, even if it was a little weird at first.

Speaking of which, Alicia forgot that she never returned the costumes she was borrowing, which means she technically kinda stole them. Then again, nobody really cared about it at the time. Alicia wondered if she should return the costume, but then that would mean the mall people would know who she is, and she couldn't say that she was returning them from a friend or where she got them. Maybe she should have thought things through carefully last night.

At the same time though, maybe it was time to don the identity of a superhero. After all, she was having a little fun stopping crime and saving others, and it made her happy to know more people are becoming safer and safer with her actions. She had no usage of the alien watch other than using it to help others, so why not? She had the costume and secret name for it, after all.

"Alicia Lute! Pay attention and read the next page!" snapped the teacher, causing some students to snicker at her.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!" Embarrassed, Alicia turned to the next section. "With the artifact out of the way..."

But for now, she had a school life to attend to. Hero life can be worried later.

* * *

 **Name: Ace**

 **Name Meaning: Alicia couldn't come up with a very good name to come up with the dinosaur-looking dog at first, but seeing how agile and sharp her new alien form was, she decided a swift and short name like Ace was appropriate.**

 **Powers and Abilities: Being a dog-like alien, Ace has dog-like traits, but is several times stronger than the average dog, having a strong enhanced sense of smell and hearing. She also has enhanced agility and strength, though more towards the agility part.**

 **Weaknesses: Because she has dog-like traits, she is somewhat vulnerable to anything that distracts dogs, such as catching flying discs unintentionally, as well as being tamed easily by being scratched behind the ears.**

 **Ace also does not have a very strong defensive body so one heavy hit could be over for her.**

 **Unfortunately for her, in this form, Ace cannot speak in human languages, meaning she communicates through barking and other body gestures.**

 **Her senses are extremely sensitive, meaning her senses could be vulnerable to anything such as high-pitched sounds.**

 **Appearance: While mostly looking like a dog, Ace appeared to have some dinosaur body traits as well, having a dinosaur-like skull with a jagged upper jaw, pointed ears, and yellow eyes. Her entire body is colored gray with black stripes and small sharp chain of plates protruding from her spine, extending to make a small tail. Also, the Omnitrix symbol is on the back of her neck.**

 **Personality: Although having somewhat of a calm and intelligent demeanor, Ace can be very rough and aggressive when approaching a threat or battling someone, meaning she doesn't waste time and that she shows no mercy to her foes whatsoever.**

 **Species: Anubian Baskurr**

 **Anubian Baskurrs are a race that has a certain way of life; the strong survives, and the weak die. Many have set up tribes within their home planet, Aska, and survive through cooperation, stealing, and competition. It is one of the few species that live in the planet, Aska.**

* * *

 **Happy late Halloween, I guess! Sorry, meant to update this days ago! Yup, you guessed it! Nyancy Chan is actually a canon character from Omniverse, and I like Omniverse, and nobody can say so otherwise!**

 **Now this just confirmed Alicia's...third? Fourth alien? Nah, I'll check later. Anyways, read and review! Reviewing would be very nice!**


	6. A Purfect Reward!

**Time for a little "Upgrade" for Alicia's part since she worked so hard helping others! Get it? I got Ben's Upgrade and made it into a pun and-Okay, I'll shut up now.**

 **Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Ben 10 series, only the OCs!**

* * *

"Come on, kitty! Come to me!" called out Alicia, disguised in her Changeling outfit as she was sitting on top of a tree branch, trying to convince a cat to come towards her.

Alicia was just around the neighborhood, having taken care of a weak robber that was trying to rob a house when she saw a lost little girl trying to get her cat down from a tall tree. Alicia flew up as Airy but the alien watch timed out just before Alicia could try and grab the cat, causing Alicia to be in the same position as the cat. Now, either she had to wait for the alien watch to start up again, or she had to rescue the cat herself.

Crawling towards the cat, who merely inched back, Alicia remembered that cats practically love to play with anything. Ripping a little of her jacket, Alicia swayed it back and forth, noting that she caught the cat's attention as he was slowly approaching the cloth, clawing at it a little. Soon, Alicia had the cat in her arms, who was playing around with the cloth before Alicia leapt off the tree branch.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to jump without preparations, for when Alicia landed, she accidentally landed on her bottom. It hurt, but no bones were broken, so that was good. Plus, she rescued the cat, so once Alicia recovered herself, she handed the cat over to the little girl.

"Thank you very much! You got Mr. Whiskers back!" thanked the little girl.

"You're welcome. Um...do you know how to get back home?" asked Alicia gently.

"Of course! My home's over there!" said the little girl, pointing to a nearby house. "Thank you again!"

Waving at the little girl as she watched her leave, Alicia couldn't help but feel a swell of pride and joy from helping out the people in Bearsville. Yes, most of the people in Bearsville she's met are usually selfish and mean, but during her new hero job, she's come across people who are nice and actually good-hearted.

Ever since becoming the new hero of Bearsville, it didn't really take long for people to learn about their new hero called Changeling, along with his strange abilities to turn into strange creatures, or rather, aliens. Alicia decided to keep her heroic persona male so that people couldn't figure out that behind the mask, Changeling was actually a girl.

"Impressive! Just what I'd expect from a new wielder of the Omnitrix!" spoke a voice from out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Looking around, Alicia saw nobody around, wondering if that voice was part of her imagination? She's been tired lately, after all.

"Down here! By the tree!" To Alicia's surprise, she never expected to see a five-inch frog-like alien hiding behind a tree. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Looking around and seeing that they were still somewhat in public, Alicia bent down and asked, "Um...can we talk somewhere more private? Maybe at my house? No wait, bad exa-"

"Great! It'll make things way more easier!" said the frog-like alien, jumping onto her shoulder.

Sighing, Alicia decided to place the frog-like alien into her pocket before heading back home, trying not to let anyone tail her as she snuck around, taking the long way home just in case.

Arriving at an alleyway near home, Alicia took off her costume, placing the jacket and helmet into her backpack before allowing the frog-like alien to take refuge inside of her backpack as there was still a little bit of space left inside. Once finished, Alicia headed inside of her home, trying not to make any noise.

She flinched when she heard the sound of glass breaking along with the sounds of her parents arguing in the kitchen. Looks like another one of those encounters as Alicia is used to the lifestyle of her cruel home.

"YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DESTROY AN EXPENSIVE CHINA PIECE LIKE THAT?!"

"Shut up! *hic* I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Explain to me why there's a tab bill on beer! Don't tell me you didn't pay for that shit again! The things I do for this fucking family!"

 _'And that is my cue to leave,'_ thought Alicia, quickly walking up the stairs to her room, ignoring more of the glass breaking and yelling from the kitchen. It would have been alright if it was just her, but she had brought a guest with her, so it was going to be a little awkward talking to him once they were alone.

Once she entered her room, Alicia closed the door and placed her backpack on her bed. Her bedroom wasn't much to look at, as it was mostly spacious, having nothing but a bed, desk, and a closet with so few clothes. Every time Alicia left her room, it always felt deserted and lonesome.

"Mr.? It's time to come out now," spoke Alicia, opening the backpack before watching the frog-like alien jump out of her backpack and land on her bed.

"Man, what were those loud folks? Were they your parents or something?" questioned the frog-like alien, clearly disturbed by what he accidentally eavesdropped on.

"...I really don't want to talk about it, if that's okay," spoke Alicia quietly. "Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Alicia Lute. I guess you've already seen me in my superhero costume, which is Changeling."

"Yeah, I know. I've been following you a little for the past few days, watching you perform heroic duties. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. My name's Gerome, by the way."

Alicia nodded, knowing she could trust Gerome. "Okay. May I ask what you need my help on?"

"Wow, you're a polite, young lady!" chuckled Gerome. "But anyways, me and my wife, Agatha, were on a vacation trip to Earth, wanting to explore the wonderful natures and environment Earth had to provide. Everything was going great until some strange men captured my wife while I had gone swimming in one of the lovely ponds Earth had to provide. I traced them down towards a warehouse somewhere at Bearsville, and learned that they were going to sell my wife to the black market!"

"That's horrible!" commented Alicia.

"It is. I wanted to try and find help, but I knew my appearance would either be considered a joke to humans, or that they'd be freaked out by it. I know humans aren't used to the presence of aliens. At the very least, it could take years. That's how humans are. Well, most of them, at least. And then, I heard news of a grand hero in Bearsville that had the ability to switch into aliens and watched you."

"I...I don't really have a major superhero power," admitted Alicia, glancing at the alien watch hidden underneath her stockings that's attached to her ankle. "It's all some sort of weird magic watch that lets me turn into them."

Gerome nodded. "I know. That watch you mentioned is called the Omnitrix."

"The Omnitrix?"

"Yes, the Omnitrix is considered to be the ultimate weapon in all of the galaxies. It allows one to transform into any kind of alien they desire, with limitations, of course. What you possess is an extremely dangerous weapon."

"I...I had no idea," gasped Alicia, now learning more about the Omnitrix. "The Omnitrix, huh? I didn't really think it was the most powerful weapon."

"It's also dangerous, depending on who wields it. But I'm already convinced that you won't use it for evil. I mean, as long as you keep up with good intentions, the universe won't be destroyed."

"Thanks...I guess?"

"Now, back to the situation at hand. I can take you to where my wife is being held, but we have to be sneaky. We'll grab her and get out of there before anyone notices what's wrong. This'll require stealth, of course!"

Alicia nodded. "Right. Please take me there right away!"

"Not so fast!" said Gerome, stopping her. "We can't go there in broad daylight! It's probably best if we go at nighttime, where it'll be easier to move in with the shadows and less security."

"Okay, I guess so."

"Hmm..." Glancing at the inside of her backpack, Gerome took out Alicia's Changeling coat along with her helmet. They weren't the best clothes for a hero, but they helped keep her identity a secret. While she had been out on heroic duties, she failed to notice cracks on her helmet and her torn up coat on the verge of being ripped to shreds.

"Is...something wrong?" wondered Alicia.

"...Nothing," assured Gerome, despite having a plan in mind.

* * *

 _That night, at Warehouse 13..._

Pouncing from rooftop to rooftop was a feline-like being whose fur was completely gray-colored along with silver, silky long hair with a crescent moon black eyepatch over her left eye as she wore a soft, black jumpsuit. Her paw had the Omnitrix symbol on it.

"Alicia, we're almost there," spoke Gerome, sitting near the feline-like being's ears comfortably. "It's the warehouse with the red roof. Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that you prefer to be called Noir in that form."

"Nya!~ That's okay! It's purrrrrfectly fine!" assured Alicia, or rather, Noir, licking her paw. Scanning the red rooftop warehouse, Noir focused and suddenly teleported towards the warehouse without making a hint of sound elsewhere.

Once she landed on the rooftop, Alicia took a quick look inside of windows of the rooftop, spotting a few strange people with guns and others loading things into crated boxes. The window was cracked and had holes from being so old, and thanks to Noir's sharp hearing senses, she was able to hear a little of the conversation going on.

"Hurry up! We have that meeting soon!"

"Yeah, yeah! I know!"

"And be sure to take that weird, talking girl frog too! I'm pretty sure some scientist will pay heaps just to experiment on her!"

"Yeah, don't mention that stuff. Last time I had to guard one scientist, I had to watch him dissect something. It was not thrilling."

Eyes widening, Noir turned to Gerome, who hopped onto her shoulder. "Okay, so they mentioned something about a girl frog talking and that they're going to sell her to some meeting soon."

"We need to get in there, quick! You should take out the guards quietly one at a time. With your teleportation powers, it should be quite easy!" assured Gerome. "As for me, I'll sneak in and try to find my wife inside!"

Noir nodded, teleporting to the ground before and dropping Gerome off before teleporting back to the rooftop, where she scanned the area inside from the window; her yellow eyes piercing through as she carefully thought of what to do. With a plan in mind, Noir focused and teleported inside, hiding behind some crates.

Grinning, Noir waited for one guardsman to approach near the crates while the others were far away, grabbing him by the back of his clothes and slashing at his arms holding the gun, causing him to cry out in pain as he dropped the gun. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, Noir knocked his head back against the rough ground; the impact being enough to knock him out.

With that accomplishment, Noir took his gun and fired at a box, causing a huge noise before she dropped the gun and hid behind a pillar. The noise obviously caused the rest of the very few guardsmen in the warehouse to rush over to where the noise came from. The guardsmen must be either very overconfident or really strong if they thought to rely on very few numbers.

While the guardsmen were distracted by the sight of their unconscious ally, Noir suddenly appeared in front of them, snatching two of their guns before teleporting out of the way, dropping the guns from her far away position in the warehouse.

"What the-?!" The guardsmen were startled, unsure what just happened, but they knew that the two out of the five of them were unarmed because that cat girl just took their guns!

"Scatter, quick!" yelled the leader. "Before-"

Then, Noir teleported on top of his head and slashed at his face, temporarily blinding him as he screamed in pain before Noir jumped off, landing on the ground with a perfect acrobatic move. Another man tried to fire at her, but Noir dodged easily by teleporting out of the bullets' way, which only hit another man by the sides, making him drop his side.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Sorry, but she-"

Sticking her tongue out, Noir slashed at the only armed man's arms, taking the chance to snatch his gun along with the remaining gun that the injured man had, leaving all five members disarmed.

"Don't just stand there! Get her!" ordered the blind leader, pointing elsewhere. Instead of settling with guns, the men decided it might be best to take out the weird cat girl with their fists.

Clearly, they haven't learned their lesson after the first few minutes spending with Noir. Noir may not know a lot of fighting techniques, but as long as she can slash with those claws of hers and dodge with her powers and agility, then that's all she needs to take out a few lowlife criminals.

When the four charged at her, Noir grinned, allowing them to chase her before spinning around, taking them out with a tornado kick that sent them crashing into a couple of hard crates. With the leader remaining, Noir took him out with a single roundhouse kick, sending him towards a pillar that knocked him out.

"Noir! I got my wife back during all of the commotion!" assured Gerome, holding hands with a pale-faced female version of Gerome. "This is my wife, Agatha! Thank you for providing me enough time to find her and bust her free!"

"Yes, thank you!" thanked Agatha, bowing her head.

"Oh, don't worry. Most of the work goes to your husband, anyways!" assured Noir. "But it sure is great to be complimented!~ Now, why don't we restrain these bad guys and call the police?"

"I couldn't agree more! I was growing sick and tired of this place, anyways! Who knew that humans possessed so many dangerous things and organs here?"

* * *

 _A few days later..._

After calling the police, Noir teleported out of the warehouse and towards the forests near Bearsville, wiping out Noir before she transformed back to Alicia. Once outside, she was thanked again by Gerome and Agatha, who set out into the forest where their ship was hidden.

During the past few days of her hero duties, even Alicia's beginning to notice her outfit slowly being torn apart by the constant injuries she's endured throughout short and easy battles which she's trying to gain experience from.

One day, after school, Alicia just wanted to take a nap when she noticed a strange bag at her bed before she opened it. Inside was a set of new clothing along with a letter.

 **"Dear Alicia Lute,**

 **Me and my wife would like to thank you again for the successful rescue operation. As such, we decided to put together some alien technology combined with human fabric clothing to customize a new costume for you because your hero costume was getting too old. No need to thank us, because it's our appreciation gift for helping us.**

 **The coat has strong defenses such as being fire-proof, bullet-proof, and water-proof, but be careful as the fabric is delicate and can rip easily. Your helmet has a voice changer, so we installed a male voice fitting for you because you once told me that Changeling was to be a male hero, and I know how kids are with their secret identities, and such. They are still delicate, so be very careful."**

 **From, Gerome."**

Putting on her new coat and helmet, Alicia stared at herself in the mirror, examining her good, cool looks. Her new, white coat was a little big on her but still fit her short stature and even had a bit of a collar behind her neck, making the coat more like a vampire's cloak. Her helmet was sharper, sturdier, and covered the mouth area as the eyes area were covered by a yellow visor.

 **"This is incredible!"** commented Alicia, noticing the change in her voice. **"Wow, they were right. This helmet does have a voice changer. Might as well-"**

"HEY, BRAT! HURRY UP AND COME DOWN AND CLEAN THIS MESS!"

 **"Right after I help Mom,"** spoke Alicia quickly, taking off her costume before hiding them in her closet and rushing down to take care of another mess her mother made.

* * *

 **Name: Noir**

 **Name Meaning: Noir means black in French, fitting since she does her deeds in the shadows.**

 **Powers and Abilities: Having teleportation powers, Noir can teleport in many ways; to avoid attacks, sneak up on her opponents, hide in secret places, escape, and much more. She can teleport any items she touches and if she wants to teleport with someone, all she has to do is touch them. There is a limit to how far she can teleport, though, and the farther she teleports, the more power she uses.**

 **She has high agility, being able to evade and do gymnastics easily due to her light body. This is her second advantage of being a fit assassin or ninja-like fighter. She uses this agility to sneak around quietly without being noticed.**

 **Though not has high as her agility, Noir does possess a degree of strength, being able to knock out full-grown men. Her sharp claws help out as well, being able to cut through stone.**

 **Weaknesses: Her teleportation powers have limits, so if she goes overboard with them, she suffers the side effects such as headaches and nausea, or possibly even worse.**

 **Because she mainly focuses on speed and agility, she has low defense, making it easy to take her out should she ever be hit by something.**

 **Due to being a feline, she can easily be distracted by her cat-like traits such as chasing a mouse or playing with yarn.**

 **Appearance: Gray-colored fur along with long silver hair, Noir has sharp, yellow eyes with sharp claws and wearing a crescent moon-like eyepatch over her left eye. Her clothing is a soft black jumpsuit and the Omnitrix symbol is on her paw.**

 **Personality: Mischievous, sneaky, cunning, Noir is the definition of a true cat thief. She tends to be playful as well and a little cheerful, too. Yet, she maintains a kind persona and is willing to help out others.**

 **Species: Necronekos**

 **Necronekos exist on the planet, Nekomata, being associated with the planet, Appoplexia, and its Appolexian citizens. In the planet, Nekomata, it's always nighttime and always has suspicious activities, and many Necroneko residents are criminals or assassins for hire. Still, not all of them are bad, as some have enlisted as Plumbers, being excellent spies. Necronekos in their home planet tend to be playful and merge with the shadows.**

* * *

 **Hope this is good! It's about time there should be a teleporting alien of sorts! Read and review!**


	7. Thankful Wishes

**I've debated on which alien to choose for this chapter, and I've decided! What? I'm not telling you! Find that out yourself in this chapter! Although, it may be a short one! Actually, from here on, they're kinda going to be Ben 10 shorts because they're displaying one alien at a time until all ten are revealed!**

 **Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Ben 10 series, only the OCs!**

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow..." muttered Alicia, rubbing her cheek, in which her mother slapped her. The only reason why her mother punished her was because when Alicia was supposed to be cleaning up the house, Alicia accidentally fell asleep due to being tired and stressed from all the hero work and schoolwork she's had to do.

Of course, her family didn't know anything about her heroic duties or about her as Changeling, but the abuse still hurt every single day, and some days, Alicia felt as though they were getting worse. Still, she's endured a lot of things for the past 12 years and a half, so she should be able to handle this much as well.

Still, there was at least one good thing. It was Thanksgiving break, which meant one week off of school, and today was Thanksgiving! ...Alicia's never actually celebrated Thanksgiving before, but all she knew about it was that there was a family gathering, they're thankful for all the things that's done them any good, and then they eat a huge dinner of turkey and other foods.

Knowing her family, her sister might be out at another friend's house, her mother might go out drinking late, and her father might go to another friend's home to celebrate Thanksgiving. Simply put, Alicia always spent Thanksgiving at home, no turkey dinner, and just a few things to be thankful for just to remind herself the holiday of Thanksgiving.

After crossing the street, Alicia saw a couple of older teens kicking at a poor, helpless teen; laughing and yelling at the poor teen. Furious at such people doing such a horrible thing, Alicia rushed into an empty alleyway, intending to help the poor teen.

"P-Please stop..." pleaded the teen.

"Only after you give us what you owe!"

"B-But I already did!"

"The debt rose up since then! Now-"

"STOOOPPPP!" called out a high-pitched, shrilling voice. Everyone looked up to see a short, fairy-like alien with pink skin. Her fairy-like wings and hair are both magenta-colored, two, three-fingered hands with white gloves and a lavender dress on. The Omnitrix symbol just so happened to be on her cheek.

"Ha! A fairy? What's a stupid fairy going to do to us?" one of the older teens laughed before throwing a punch at the fairy-like alien, who dodged easily.

"Hey! I have a name! It's Twinkle Bell, and I think it's time you guys are taught a lesson! Hiya!~" Twinkle Bell spread some fairy dust from her fingers and blew them towards the older teens, and unfortunately, since the poor teen was nearby, he fell asleep along with the older teens.

"...Oops!~" giggled Twinkle Bell. "I was aiming for those mean bullies, not the victim! Oh well! Time to give everyone nightmares! Except for the victim, of course!"

Eyes sinisterly staring at the older teens, Twinkle Bell began to work her magic as she began to enter their dreams, turning their pleasant dreams into nightmares that would haunt them for a long time.

By the time Twinkle Bell was finished with her victims, the older teens were shivering in terror in their sleep, pleading for mercy and swearing not to do a single bad thing ever again. Once she returned back to her normal self, Alicia called the police in a nearby pay phone before rushing back home, not wishing to face her family's wrath again.

* * *

 **Name: Twinkle Bell**

 **Name Meaning: Comes from the fairy from Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, though Twinkle Bell sounds a bit more cuter, hence her cute appearance.**

 **Powers and Abilities: Twinkle Bell can emit fairy-like sleeping dust from her fingers that makes her victims fall asleep, and once they're in such a state, she can enter into dreams and manipulate them in any way she wants, which is useful for extracting information from them.**

 **Thanks to her wings, she can fly as well as have enhanced agility and speed.**

 **Weaknesses: Due to having a frail form, Twinkle Bell can go down after receiving a harsh blow. Also, her sleeping powers may not work on beings such as robots or zombies. She cannot fly for too long, as her wings require rest.**

 **Appearance: She's** **a short, fairy-like alien with pink skin. Her fairy-like wings and hair are both magenta-colored, two, three-fingered hands with white gloves and a lavender dress on. The Omnitrix symbol just so happened to be on her cheek.**

 **Personality: Optimistic and playful, Twinkle Bell loves flying around and messing with her enemies, not taking them seriously due to her overconfidence in her sleeping powers, believing that if they fall asleep, that's it for them. Additionally, she takes great pride in her powers, as her dream powers allow her to extract information from her victims, making her a talented interrogator without harming her victims. Additionally, she is mischievous as well.**

 **Species: Nemuina**

 **The Nemuinas live in Nemunimos IV, a peaceful world full of nature and lots of harmless wildlife in which their species spend half of their lives awake, and half of their lives dreaming.**

* * *

 **Okay, so this was an early Thanksgiving gift, kinda, but I might be a bit busy to repost on Thanksgiving Day, so I just wanted to grant this to you guys early! Read and review!**


	8. Reflecting Troubles

**I'm back with another somewhat character short consisting of another alien Alicia has yet to show! It's kinda similar to Ditto and Echo Echo, but...well, you'll see!**

 **Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Ben 10 series, only the OCs!**

* * *

"Wow, their security really sucked back there," commented Frightwig as she was using her tentacle-like hair to carry bags filled with money with ease as her partner, Thumbskull, was lifting a crate full of jewelry.

The two of them were part of the Circus Freak Trio, with the third member currently waiting for them in the back alleyway inside a getaway truck near the jewelry store and bank they just robbed.

"Acid Breath and boss waiting for us?" wondered Thumbskull curiously.

"Yes, idiot! I keep telling you this over and over!" Frightwig complained, growing frustrated with her dimwitted partner. "Now, let's get outta here before the police comes! Or worse, Tennyson and his friends!"

 **"I dunno who this Tennyson is, but maybe I'll replace that danger instead!"**

Stepping from the shadows, Alicia in her Changeling costume approached the two villains, though kept a fair distance away from the two dangerous criminals. She was still trying to get used to the new costume along with her powers, but right now, she had to deal with two criminals that were committing evil deeds!

"Haven't you noticed? Halloween's over, kid!" spat Frightwig, putting down the bags of money. "Thumbskull, let's take care of this brat!"

"Thumbskull SMASH!" Thumbskull crackled, rushing towards Alicia, planning to use his physical strength on her.

Jumping back, Alicia bent down and activated her Omnitrix, switching towards an alien best suited for multiple opponents at once; Gemini.

The yellow flash blinded Frightwig and Thumbskull for a moment before it died down, prompting them to check out Gemini's new appearance. Gemini's appearance nearly matched theirs in terms of their circus-like theme, with Gemini resembling a jester of sorts. She wore a purple jester hat with snow white skin, a lavender and white loose jester suit, light curled lavender shoes, and white gloves. The Omnitrix symbol was planted right on her forehead.

"Not another one..." growled Frightwig before turning to Thumbskull. "Well?! Don't just stand there! Get her!" Watching Thumbskull charge at her once more, Frightwig picked up a nearby car using her tentacle-like hair and threw it towards Gemini.

Instead of moving out of the way, Gemini has a better idea as she raised both her arms, creating two separate mirror-like shields. Thumbskull didn't know about her power and instead was knocked out from the hard impact he faced when he ran in front of her mirror-like shield. As for Frightwig's car attack, the car bounced off of Gemini's other shield and crashed to the ground; glass shattered from the crash.

Getting another idea on how to deal with both Frightwig and her hair power, Gemini pulled back her arms and raised them again, causing the two mirror-like shields she created to vanish, replacing them with a different power she possessed. The glass shards from the car rose in the air and aimed for Frightwig, who gasped and backed away in fear. As though manipulating the glass with strings like a puppeteer would do to a puppet, Gemini caused the glass shards to fly around Frightwing, slicing off parts of her long hair until her hair was nothing more than shortened, like a bob cut hair style.

With Frightwig's only means off offense out, Gemini transported all of the glass shards into one pile near the car before creating a mirror-like cage around Frightwig, keeping her there as the older woman began banging on the cage, trying to get out. Because the cage lacked any oxygen or any holes, Frightwig was beginning to feel suffocated until she passed out, which allowed Gemini to release the mirror-like cage, making her the victor.

 _'They did mention that someone was waiting for them in the back alleyway,'_ thought Gemini, looking at the back alleyway direction. _'It might not be a bad idea to impersonate these two.'_

With that thought aside, Gemini closed her eyes and focused, mustering up her power as it was split in half, along with herself as there were two miniature versions of herself. They resembled each other in terms of looks, but their color scheme is different.

"Y-you're Gem, right?" sputtered the blue Gemini-looking female alien shyly.

"Duh! And you're my other half, Mini, right?" reminded the red Gemini-looking female alien. "So, let's hurry up and turn into these weird clowns!"

"O-Okay!"

The two clasped hands together, closing their eyes as they visualized both Frightwig and Thumbskull's appearances, transforming into them, thus reflecting their own appearances before running towards the back alleyway.

Acid Breath, who was impatiently waiting for his two partners, spotted them rushing towards him and getting on the back seat of the truck as quickly as possible. "What took you two so long?! And what happened to the cash and jewels?!"

"Er...the cops were coming! Too many of them! We accidentally triggered an alarm!" lied Gem, disguised as Frightwig.

"Y-Yeah!" agreed Mini, who took on Thumbskull's appearance.

"You two couldn't even handle a bunch of cops?! Typical!" groaned Acid Breath before driving off, pissed that the robbery was a failure. "Just wait until Zombozo hears about this!"

Both Gem and Mini glanced towards one another and nodded. Their plan was to wait until they get towards the boss's hideout, knock out Acid Breath, and then take out Zombozo through the methods of stealth and a bit of Twinkle Bell's sleepy pixie dust.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

 **"In other news, Zombozo and his gang of criminals, the Circus Freak Trio, were arrested last night while having minor injuries,"** spoke the reporter on TV. **"The Circus Freak Trio, despite having minor wounds, are currently hospitalized and under police protection, while Zombozo, the ringleader of it all, suffered no physical injuries, but was reported to be traumatized by something very frightful, as though waking up from a nightmare."**

"Huh, looks like the Plumbers are doing a fine job even without Ben," commented Kevin, leaning back against Gwen's couch as he, Ben, and Gwen finished watching the news before changing channels.

"Yeah, they even managed to catch Zombozo. I wonder who scared him?" wondered Ben. "I used Ghostfreak to scare him when I was 10, you know."

"That alien's got to bring anyone nightmares any day," said Kevin.

"Haven't you guys noticed something...weird?" wondered Gwen. "I mean, it's good that there's little criminal activity in Bellwood, but now the crime rate's increasing at some town called Bearsville."

"The town that's like, 3 hours from here?" asked Kevin. "Eh, if anything serious was happening in Bearsville, we'd take care of it. Otherwise, leave it to the police."

"I guess you're right..."

* * *

 **Name: Gemini (Also Gem and Mini)**

 **Name Meaning: Gemini derives from the constellation symbol of the twins, Gemini, and when Gemini splits into two identical twin-like aliens, their names are split up into Gem and Mini.**

 **Powers and Abilities: Gemini has mirror powers that can be used both offensively and defensively, though more for defensive. With more concentration, Gemini can enhance the defensive power of her shields, making them nearly unbreakable, and if an enemy's attack hits the mirrors, Gemini can reflect the attack right back at them. She can also trap her enemies in mirror shield-like barriers, cutting off their oxygen. If any of her mirrors shatter, the glass shards can be manipulated and used for offensive purposes, dealing as a double edged sword.**

 **When split up, Gemini can become two beings at the same time, with the blue Gemini being named Mini, and the red Gemini being Gem. Both powers are the same, but halved equally. Still, they have an additional ability that Gemini doesn't have, the ability to take in a person or item's appearance like reflecting through a mirror. They can stay in different forms as long as they want to, or at least until the Omnitrix times out.**

 **Gemini and her split twins possess agility and are flexible.**

 **Weaknesses: If Gem and Mini are too far separated from each other, they cannot turn back to Alicia.**

 **Because of their personality differences, Gem and Mini can often come to a disagreement which leads to a disadvantage.**

 **When split up, the original power Gemini has is greatly decreased and divided equally between Gem and Mini, meaning Gemini's strongest when by herself.**

 **They all lack defense and physical strength, meaning it would be bad if they were to face close combat with a opponent that's skilled in thart area.**

 **Only Gem and Mini can change appearances while Gemini can't. But, they share that certain appearances' weaknesses as well.**

 **Appearance: Gemini has the appearance of a purple jester, and in her split forms, they resemble the original Gemini greatly, but Gem is red all over while Mini is blue. Their Omnitrix symbols are on their foreheads.**

 **Personality: Gem and Mini have clearly different personalities, as Gem is more hasty, impatient, yet brave and confident. Mini is more shy and fearful, but kindhearted and sweet. Gemini shares both their traits, having a combination of both as she is sometimes impatiently, but mostly friendly and playful as well in a mature matter.**

 **Species: Follisapiens**

 **Follisapiens exist in the mysterious mirror planet, Shilegas, where everything is mysterious, even the planet itself. The inhabitants are peaceful and playful, seeking adventure and most being archaeologists, explorers, and much more, thus being acquaintances with the Galvans.**

* * *

 **How this? It's like Ben's Ditto and Echo Echo, except they can't really produce clones that well. Anyways, read and review!**


	9. Crossfire

**Sorry for being so late, everyone! I've been super busy! But hopefully, this new chapter might make you happy! The 8th alien! Here we go!~**

 **Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Ben 10 series, only the OCs!**

* * *

Her could breath could be seen visible as Alicia made her way towards school, although because she only had very little winter clothing on such as a jacket, her brown scarf and gloves, she couldn't afford anymore clothing without saving up from the food allowance her father always handed her every day.

 _'It's so cold!'_ thought Alicia, shaking like a leaf as she tried to pull herself together while traveling through the streets, peering her eyes and trying to get a clear view through the snowy storm. Still, she didn't want to be late to school, so she hurried along as fast as she could, being cautious about the roads as she made her way.

"Aaah! Stop it!"

Hearing the familiar cries for help that Alicia's slowly become accustomed to, she followed after the, hurrying towards the source of the noises, where she spotted a couple of thuggish teenagers in fur hoodies kicking and laughing at a couple of elderly homeless people.

"Ha! Eat dirt, you old geezers!" one of the teenagers laughed at the homeless people, who were too weakened and cold to do anything to defend themselves.

Seeing such cruel actions horrified Alicia, making her wonder why people would do such awful things? Well, she wasn't expecting to be called into action so early in the morning, but duty calls as she searched for a hiding spot to change into her Changeling costume, which didn't take too long considering nobody else was out in the cold, snowy streets and the snowy weather helped with her cover.

A few minute passed, and the thuggish teenagers were still having their own "fun" tormenting and bullying the homeless people, who were struggling to survive both the brutality of the cold and from the harsh actions coming from the teenagers. They were defenseless and could barely do anything.

Suddenly, a bright fire entered their lives; literally, as a feminine figure covered in flames emerged out of nowhere, floating in mid-air as she began approaching the group. She appeared angered and determined, but not towards the homeless elders, only to their attackers.

 _'Those guys seem scared,'_ thought Alicia, who had transformed into the lava-like alien whom she named as Ignis. _'Good. Let's see if I can intimidate them a bit.'_

"Why did you attack those people?" Ignis questioned the terrified and shaking thuggish teenagers. "What did they do wrong?"

"H-hey, man..." said one of the teenagers. "We were just having a little f-"

"I'M A GIRL!" hollered Ignis; the flames ignited within her having increased for a moment thanks to her anger, thus frightening both parties even further. "And don't you ever forget it!"

"Y-Yeah, okay! We got it! You're a chick!" cried out another teenager. "W-What do you want from us?"

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" yelled Ignis. "Why did you attack the elderly?!"

"Eep!" shrieked another teenager. "Okay! Okay! We just wanted to have some fun messing around! I mean, nobody really cares about these old geezers! They're nobodies! We're not gonna to get in trouble! Nobody's gonna know! Nobody's gonna care!"

Their responses further angered Ignis; the flames surrounding her body increasing in size and power, enough to melt the ice and snow near her, but not close enough to harm the homeless people and the teenagers, who backed away in fear of getting burned. The homeless people's situations and their reasons for being bullies reminded Alicia of how she was constantly bullied even now at school for the same reasons, so Ignis could understand what it was like in the homeless people's situation.

"Not care...?!" growled Ignis. "These are innocents! People who never did you harm! And you hurt them for FUN?!"

The flames increased furthermore to the point where small wisps of it nearly burnt the teenagers and caused them to jump back in fear. Now Ignis' appearance was more frightening than ever, with lava dripping from her body and not only melting the snow, but also burning through the ground as well, making various holes.

"E-Eep! What do we do, man?" wondered one of the teenagers.

"Yeah, no way am I fighting a fire-lava chick thing!" stated another scared teenager.

"YOU are going to leave these people alone, and you will never harm them or anyone else ever again! If you don't..." Ignis' sentence trails off as the rest didn't need to be said once she held a small flame in her hand.

Nodding, the teenagers quickly scrambled to their feet and rushed out of there, not wishing to be burnt to a crisp. Ignis turned to the homeless people, who were quivering in fear, wondering what Ignis planned to do with them. However, Ignis never had any harmful intentions and simply floated down gently towards them, kneeling as she activated a bit of her heat powers near them so they could feel warmth from her fires.

If the homeless people were quivering out of the sheer cold instead of fear, they stopped a few moments afterwards and spread their arms out to feel more warmth as the snow and ice around the area started to melt even further. Soon, the ones that feared her stopped to admire the warmth she was emitting before joining their other friends to sit near the fire that was Ignis.

Ignis knew only a few things about fire; that it can be used to destroy, light up, or warm someone up. She was glad that she didn't have to hurt anyone, and if this was the best she can provide with one of her aliens, then she would do it.

A few minutes later, her Omnitrix symbol was beeping, indicating that her time was nearly up. Standing up, Ignis replied, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm sorry that I couldn't do anymore for you."

One woman shook her head and smiled, showing a bit of her crooked teeth. "It's...fine..." she spoke in a raspy voice. "Thank...you..."

Ignis nodded and left quickly just as the timer went off, returning Alicia back to her normal self. She had to change back to her regular clothing and hurry onwards to school. She checked the town clock and realized that she was late before hurrying as fast as she could.

When Alicia finally arrived in class, the teacher noticed her entering and slammed his hand on his front desk. "Where were you, Miss Lute?! Class started about half an hour ago!"

"I-I'm sorry..." apologized Alicia.

"Sorry won't excuse you! Detention after school!"

"But-!" Although it was a bit unfair, Alicia knew she deserved it for being late. "Yes, sir..." Her face was flustered as she bypassed students who snickered at her predicament, but she grew to ignore them as she took out her textbook to read.

After school, she had to attend detention as instructed, so she was stuck in there for a few hours, giving her plenty of time to finish up her homework. The only things distracting her was the noises coming from the delinquents in detention as they had a paper wad and paper airplane fight with each other while chatting loudly to one another, making it a bit hard for her to concentrate.

Once detention finished, Alicia was making her way home when she spotted the homeless people from before, having signs that begged for money or anything for survival. People only bypassed and ignored them, making Alicia feel bad. Still, at least they were no longer being tormented.

It wasn't much, and even though she could wound up sick, Alicia knew it would still be the right thing to do. Besides, it could act like a sort of an early Christmas present. Therefore, she walked over to the homeless people and started taking off her jacket, scarf, and gloves before handing the items in a folded manner.

She simply shoved the clothing into their arms and ran off, not wanting to hear anything about their protests. She knew deep down that those homeless people needed them more than she did, and even though it was freezing out, at least those people could use it more than her. She stopped running and glanced behind her shoulder to see the homeless people looking relieved as they wore separate parts of the clothing.

Well, Alicia might be cold, but the happiness she gave to others made her happy as well. Although, she should probably head home quickly before she gets frostbite.

* * *

 **Name: Ignis**

 **Name Meaning: It means "fire" in Latin, which seemed fitting for the lava-like alien, whose attribute is very close to the element of fire.**

 **Powers and Abilities: Pyrokinesis as well as the automatic ability for flight and the power to control and create lava. Ignis is also fireproof, heat resistant, and can manipulate heat and fire at will. She also has enhanced durability and strength, though she mostly uses her pyrokinesis powers.**

 **Weaknesses: Unlike Pyronites, her species, including herself, cannot survive underwater and is heavily weak to water. If that happens, then she will need a large fire source to reignite herself.**

 **Appearance: A feminine demonic, humanoid body with magma-like assets, flames for hair, and her body is mostly covered in lava-like flames.**

 **Personality: Hot-tempered and ready for a fight, as well as impatient than usual because she wants to hurry up and get the job done already. She can easily lose her temper if things don't go her way and she is very confident and cocky in herself; polar opposites of Alicia's personality, though she can keep calm at times such as observing an opponent.**

 **Species: Vulconites**

 **Vulconites are a female lava species that coexists with Pyronites, being an evolutionary species that happily lived alongside with Pyronites after many generations. There's very little difference between the two fire species, and ever since the appearances of a second species, both populations dramatically increased and their home planet, Pyros, further increased in size.**

* * *

 **Next chapter...well, the next two chapters will have a Part 1 and Part 2 theme, so you know. It was also inspired by a dream! Read and review!**


End file.
